mi mejor amigo q' mas puedo pedir? mi amor
by MiaRiddley
Summary: bella, alice y emmett son hermanos estos tienen por mejores amigos a los cullen edward, jasper y rosalie, sus relacion cambiaran depronto producto de una broma y una desicion de sus padres. muuyy mala para los summary
1. Chapter 1: rumores

Esta de mas decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la increíble stephanie meyer y yo solamente me dedique a jugar con ellos

* * *

Capitulo 1: Rumores

Bella pov

-¡BELLAAAA!- oh no por favor dios te lo ruego que no sea quien creo que es-¡BELLA!- los gritos se escuchaban mas fuertes conforme se acercaba y yo aun no me atrevía a abrir los ojos- belly bells arriba ya tengo tu nuevo conjunto.- dios te odio

-Alice dejame- dije lanzando manotazos para espantarla manteniendo aun los ojos cerrados

-oh no Isabella Swan ayer te escapaste pero hoy ni por todos los Edwards del mundo que vengan a tu rescate te vas escapar-murmuro de forma fría al tiempo que me sacaba de la cama de un empujon y me hacia caer al frio suelo de mi habitación

-¡auch!-exclame al tiempo que me sobaba mi adolorida espalda- Alice cuantas veces te eh dicho que no soy tu muñeca – dije mirando con temor la ropa que mi hermana sostenía en una de sus manos mientras que la otra la tenia apoyada en su pequeña cintura manteniendo una pose de exasperación

-y yo cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me interesa en lo mas minimo- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi

- no tienes tiempo para jugar a barbie bella, Edward vendrá por nosotras en cual-cualquier mo-mo…mento- termine tartamudeando al ver que mi pequeña hermana esbozaba una sonrisa digna de una película de terror

- oh no lo hará- continuo pavoneando

-y tu como lo sabes -le rete

-dime hermanita del alma ¿a que hora comienza el instituto?- cada vez se acercaba mas y cada vez yo me hacia mas atrás

- a las 8 y Edward pasa a las 7:30 ¿por?

-por que si no lo has notado no alcanzan a ser las 5:30-mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, mierda tiene razón- y tengo 2 largas horas para hacer lo que yo quiera- finalizo saltando sobre mi.

Que manera mas encantadora de comenzar un dia (notese el sarcasmo) atacada por la duende de mi querida hermana, torturada por las 2 horas mas largas de mi existencia, dejada en ayuna por el oso de mi hermano mayor Emmett (realmente no se como lo hace para devorarse el desayuno el de tres personas en menos de 5 minutos y además pedir algo para el camino), por lo menos no fui la única, Alice también quedo en hambruna.

Estábamos manteniendo una "amigable" charla con Emmett sobre el como no meterse con la comida de los demás cuando sonó una bocina enfrente de la casa, inmediatamente en mi rostro asomo una sonrisa y me dirigí prácticamente corriendo a la entrada de la casa seguida por mis hermanos, apoyado sobre un flamante volvo se encontraba la razón de que mi vida no fuera un asqueroso infierno, mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen, este era la perfección encarnada no por solo por poseer un físico que te deja sin habla sino por ser el hombre mas atento y caballeroso de la tierra, además de que era mi caballero de armadura brillante personal en lo que se trataba de salvarme ante alguna situación vergonzosa o simplemente de salvarme de las garras de mi hermana.

-buenos días- dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa de lado

-lo serán para ti- dije al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿alice?-pregunto

Yo solamente solté un suspiro al tiempo que me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y mis hermanos hacían lo mismo en los traseros

-¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre bella ahora alice?- Pregunto al tiempo que nos poníamos rumbo al instituto

-yo nada- dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa- solamente me tome el tiempo de resaltar su belleza

-Bella siempre se ve hermosa -dijo Edward tomando una de mis manos que se encontraban en mi regazo haciendo que mis mejillas adoptaran un ligero color carmín y una corriente eléctrica nos atravesara a ambos, para luego voltear hacia mí y dirigirme una mirada de ¿desde cuando te torturo?

-5:30- dije simplemente

-creo que tendremos que implantar un sistema de emergencia- dijo mirando por el retrovisor a alice al tiempo que esta le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña- que tal si colocamos una alarma que suene por toda la casa, así no solo te despertaría a ti sino también a tu madre y a emmett y de paso a los vecinos, alguien tiene que ser capaz de tranquilizarla debe haber un loquero en los alrededores que la encierre hasta una hora decente o por ultimo amaestramos unos perros que la mantengan a rayas.- finalizo con una sonrisa al conocer la aversión que sentía alice hacia los caninos

-¡no te atreverías Edward Cullen!- chillo alice desde la parte trasera, mientras Emmett soltaba una fuerte carcajada ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la duende

- no funcionaria- dije pasando por alto la intervención de alice- ningún hombre es lo suficientemente valiente tratándose de alice- desde la parte trasera alice sonreía ante mi comentario, Edward arqueo una perfecta ceja- pero ahí excepciones por supuesto- dije de inmediato, sonrió orgulloso

-y yo que – exclamo Emmett desde la parte trasera

-oh vamos Emmett, alice te desarme con sus pucheros – se burlo Edward al tiempo que aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto

-vamos bella apresúrate quiero ver la reacción de todos cuando te bajes con mi nueva creación- daba saltitos alice al tiempo que bajaba del coche para luego arrastrarme con ella.

Alice era una fanática de la moda por decir menos y este año a comenzado a diseñar y elaborar sus propios modelos y adivinen quien es la "afortunada" modelo oh si lo adivinaron yo. Todos los días aparecía con un nuevo modelo en mi habitación y me hacia ponérmelo para ir al instituto y así "evaluar" las distintas reacciones de las personas hacia su creación, ante esto Edward y yo habíamos comenzado a trazar una serie de planes que por lo menos me salvara unos pocos días de las garras de mi hermana, lo malo es que estas tetras solamente funcionaron durante un mes por que hoy alice demostró que nadie escapa de ella y queda impune, su venganza, el modelito que uso en este momento, era un poquito provocador por decir menos, oh dios lo admito, quiero matar a alice por haberme metido en este minúsculo vestido, tan solo un corto y delgado abrigo protegía mi cuerpo de las miradas de todos en el aparcamiento.

Edward al notar que todos se me quedaban viendo se saco su chaqueta e intento cubrirme con ella

-creo que les gusto - aplaudía alice encaminándose hacia la entrada seguida de Emmett

-no te preocupes- me susurro Edward al oído- tengo el cambio de ropa de emergencia en la maletera

Se acerco a la parte trasera de su auto para sacar el bolso de emergencia, habían unas contadas ocasiones en que mi torpeza hacia gala de su nombre y nos encontrabas ante unos pocos accidentes, esta bien lo admito por lo menos tres días a la semana usábamos el dichoso bolso

-vamos-dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros de manera protectora e ignorando las intensas miradas de la muchedumbre al tiempo que nos encaminaba al edificio

La mañana paso sin pena ni gloria luego de haber vuelto a mi apariencia completamente normal, por que cuando digo normal es por que es verdad, tengo unos ojos y cabellos de color marrón nada fuera de este mundo, lo único que me caracteriza y no solo a mi sino también a mis hermanos y madre, oh si y también a la familia de Edward es que por una extraña razón todos poseemos una palidez que no pasa desapercibida sobre todo en una ciudad como lo es Phoenix donde el sol brilla casi todos 365 días del año, esa es una de las razones del porque no caímos bien en nuestra escuela nos llaman los fríos, pero no solamente por eso sino que tendemos a mantenernos dentro de nuestro grupo es decir Alice, Emmett, Edward y los hermanos mellizos de este Rosalie y Jasper.

Ellos junto conmigo no somos de los que se les pueda decir sociable, digámoslo con todas sus letras solamente hablábamos con uno de los 3700 alumnos mas del instituto si se trataba de una orden, pero no es por creernos superiores o algo parecido, sino que ellos nos lanzan miradas asustadas cuando pasamos por su lado, algunos incluso nos ven como si fuéramos una clase de monstruo no es para menos después de todo en la escala social estamos en el subsuelo del subsuelo.

-se la razón de porque espantamos a las personas – comento Jasper mientras jugaba en su celular

Nos encontrábamos a la hora del almuerzo, estábamos todos sentados en nuestra habitual mesa la mas alejada del resto, después de todo no se porque aun entrabamos a ese recinto, ninguno de nosotros comía en el colegio, no solo por el apestoso menú que ofrecían sino por que ninguno soportaba las escrutadoras miradas de la población estudiantil estudiando cada uno de nuestros mas mínimos movimientos.

-ok, dispara cual es el gran secreto-dijo Emmett al tiempo que derribaba un alfil de Rosalie, oh si cada uno con los años encontró algo que hacer en este periodo de tiempo, Jasper se encontraba sumergido en su celular jugando en línea, Rosalie y Emmett jugaban ajedrez con retos al que perdía, Alice dibujaba uno de sus miles de diseños y yo me encontraba sentada en el regazo de Edward mientras ambos leíamos el libro que se encontraba en mis manos, si había una cosa que me gustaba era leer con Edward , el recitaba las líneas de los personajes masculino y por ende yo leía las partes femeninas , de esa forma salíamos de la monotonía de leer todo con un solo punto de vista.

-de acuerdo prepárense-dijo Jasper guardando su móvil, todos nosotros dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarlo después de todo que Jasper dejara a un lado su teléfono era un fenómeno –recuerdan que hace tiempo salió una película que hizo furor en todo el mundo- todos asentimos- recuerdan de que trataba- nos miramos las caras ninguno de nosotros fue a ver la bendita película cuando salió hace tres años, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Emmett dijo

-era una película de terror, recuerdo los afiches sangrientos………..sangre…………..lo recuerdo trataba de vampiros-en cuanto finalizo todos nos quedamos mudos hasta que juntamos todos los pedazos y rompimos en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de todo el alumnado.

El salón quedo en completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era nuestra risa

-vam-vam-piros-dije intentando controlar mi respiración

-de verdad Jazz- dijo Edward ya recuperando el control- de verdad creen que somos vampiros

-si los escuche cuando volví por unos libros al salón-dijo Jasper susurrando por lo bajo y acercándose a la mesa por lo que terminamos juntando todos nuestras cabezas- escuche a unas chicas de los que estaban ahí decía "los has visto, a los Cullen y a los Swan cada día me convenzo mas que todos tiene razón en pensar en que son vampiros, es decir míralos, todos ellos poseen una belleza sobrehumana aunque me duela admitir las chicas también, son extremadamente pálidos y en la cafetería no comen nada, además Stephan me dijo el otro día que rozo sin querer la mano de Alice Swan cuando le entrego un bolígrafo y que esa chica estaba mas helada que un tempano de hielo, creo que esa película tenia razón, sobre todo en esa parte que decían en que estaban juntos" después de eso me largué de allí ya no podía contener la risa, que tan estúpidos pueden ser para creer semejante tontería-finalizo Jazz con una risita

-son mas idiotas de lo que creía- dijo Rosalie dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla, al tiempo que todos volvíamos a nuestros antiguas posiciones

-pero a que se referían con eso de estar juntos, entendí todo lo demás, es decir quien no ha notado lo sexy que soy –dijo Emmett mostrando los músculos de su brazo, todos giramos los ojos ante es comentario

-eso no importa, lo que si importa es que haremos al respecto-dijo Alice en tono de guerra

-lo planearemos en la cena de esta noche, vamos duende- dijo Jasper tomando Alice de la mano arrastrándola a su próxima clase, sobra decir que la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con Edward no era la única en nuestro grupo por que tanto Jasper con Alice y Emmett con Rosalie tenían una relación parecida a la nuestra, es decir, compartían todo.

-vamos bella llegaremos tarde también nosotros- dijo Edward levantándome de su regazo y cruzando un brazo sobre mi cintura

mi primer fic espero que tengan clemencia ya veran que las cosas iran cambiando en esta relacion tan "estrecha" que tiene nuestros protagonistas sobre todo por algunos cambios familiares,las cosas tambien se pondran divertidas con la venganza de los chicos contra la escuela asi que no se lo pierdan


	2. Chapter 2: la cena

Capitulo 2: la cena

Bella pov

-alice apresúrate mama esta al borde del colapso histérico diciendo que vamos a llegar tarde- dije mientras arrastraba a mi hermana hasta el jeep de Emmett. Esta noche iríamos todos a cenar a un lujoso restaurant al centro la ciudad, mama y su novio nos tenían una importante noticia que dar por lo que nuestra madre se encontraba mas nerviosa de lo común.

En cuanto entre al restaurant busque a Edward con la mirada, ya les comente que el novio de mi madre es el padre de Edward, Carlisle

-estas hermosa esta noche- dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi espalda, me gire para encontrar a mi caballero con una brillante sonrisa y ofreciéndome un brazo- me permite escoltarla esta velada bella señorita

-por supuesto guapo caballero

La velada transcurrió entre bromas de Emmett, chillidos de Alice y Rosalie cuando criticaban la vestimenta de las demás personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento y una amena charla por parte de los demás, llegada la hora del postre tanto Carlisle como mi madre se pusieron de pie y nos observaron con expresiones brillantes

-supongo que están ansiosos por saber la razón del porque Esme y yo los citamos esta noche-comenzó Carlisle sonriéndonos a todos pero por sobretodo a alice que llegaba a dar botes en su silla por la emoción.

-estoy segura que les va encantar, ya que entre Uds. ya son muy unidos esto los unirá aun mas- continuo mi madre

-Esme y yo nos vamos a casar -soltó Carlisle, nosotros nos quedamos como estatuas ninguno de nosotros se esperaba esto ni siquiera alice se movió de su sitio, realmente me estaba tomando tiempo el procesar la idea, mi madre se casaba eso quiere decir que Edward y yo seremos hermanos, hermanos esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, no se porque pero se suponía que me tenia que alegrar el hecho de que ahora íbamos a ser mas unidos que antes, pero al pensar en el termino hermano Edward no entraba en esa categoría, el y yo éramos mejores amigos, almas compañeras no simples hermanos, al tiempo que la procesaba esta informacion le di un apretón a la mano de Edward que tenia entre las mías.

-pero eso no es todo- continuo Carlisle como si no hubiera notado nuestro estado de petrificación repentina- este fin de semana nos mudaremos y nos iremos Forks

-Nos iremos-soltó en un grito Rosalie- eso…….-lo medito por unos segundos, para luego sonreír y agregar- eso es fantástico

-adiós instituto- agrego Jasper riendo

-adiós fríos-dijo Emmett

-¿fríos?- preguntaron mi madre y Carlisle al mismo tiempo

-por dios se me acaba de ocurrir la venganza perfecta -exclamo alice dando un salto olímpico para acercarse a abrazar a Esme y a Carlisle- gracias muchas gracias sin Ud. nunca se me hubiera ocurrido- cantaba mientras saltaba con ellos en sus brazos

Me volví hacia Edward había estado callado desde que recibimos la noticia, su cara estaba completamente en blanco incluso sus ojos esmeralda parecían perdidos en algún punto infinito, volví a apretar su mano, se volvió lentamente aun perdido en sus pensamientos, pero luego de clavar sus esmeraldas con mis chocolates esbozo una sonrisa que como siempre hacia que mi corazón latiera al doble de la velocidad normal y mis pálidas mejillas se llenaran de color.

-hermanos- susurro por lo bajo, devolviéndome el apretón le sonreí en respuesta, nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que Carlisle nos saco de nuestra burbuja diciendo que era hora de irse.

Esa noche nos quedamos todos en la casa de los Cullen, por petición de alice esperamos a que nuestros ahora padres se fueran a dormir para escabullirnos a la habitación de Edward

-tengo el plan perfecto chicos- llego saltando alice

-no se si te has dado cuenta alice pero nuestros padres se casan, a quien le importa vengarse ahora- dijo Edward al tiempo que se acomodaba a mi lado en uno de los sillones de su habitación

-oh se casan gran cosa como si no lo esperáramos- bufo Rosalie – tarde o temprano lo harían o no veías la cara de estúpido enamorado que tenia papa cada vez que veía a Esme o se le mencionaba

-vamos hermanito……..no me digas que no te gusta que te diga así- dijo alice haciendo un puchero, Edward simplemente sonrió

-de acuerdo duende cuéntanos el fabuloso plan- se rindió

-Jazz la trajiste- le pregunto mi hermana a Jasper

-claro que si, luego que me la pediste, prácticamente corrí a alquilarla- dijo Jasper sacando un dvd de unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-una película esa es tu gran plan-resoplo Rosalie, mire bien la caratula de la película y sonreí al tiempo que decía

-alice, querida hermanita eres una genio-

-gracias bells ya era hora que lo notaras- dijo orgullosa al tiempo que cogía el dvd y lo ponía en el reproductor, para luego apagar la luces y volver a tumbarse junto a Jasper

-me quieren explicar de que va esto-pregunto Emmett acomodándose al lado de Rosalie

-esta noche-sentencio alice al tiempo que los créditos de la película aparecían y los rostros de todos mostraban compresión- haremos investigación

La película trataba de una secta de vampiros que se encargaban de atormentar a todo el mundo, la historia transcurría para nuestra gran sorpresa en nada menos que Phoenix, eso era un punto a nuestro favor en nuestro plan por que nos ahorraríamos unos cuantos puntos a cumplir con el perfil de los protagonistas, lo que mas nos llamo la atención fue que la banda que la conformaban 3 chicos y 3 chicas y que asombrosamente físicamente los actores se parecían a nosotros no del todo pero si bastante, además de que ellos estaban juntos entre si como pareja, lo me llevo pensar si nosotros proyectaríamos ese tipo de relación, inmediatamente deseche esa idea eso era realmente absurdo, en cuanto termino la película alice nos comunico el plan a seguir el día siguiente el cual seria nuestro ultimo día de instituto por ser viernes, ese mismo día después de terminar las clases viajaríamos hasta Forks, una idea que nos gustaba a todos ya que era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo . En cuanto termino la clandestina reunión todos se fueron y yo me quede charlando un rato con Edward ninguno toco el tema de la hermandad supongo que a ninguno de los dos le entraba la idea aun, no supe cuando fue que ambos nos entregamos al los brazos de Morfeo en el mismo sofá en donde nos encontrábamos.

-míralos-escuche un susurro cerca de donde me encontraba- mas que hermanos parecen dos novios irremediablemente enamorados uno del otro-ese comentario me hizo abrir lo ojos de golpe enfrente mío se encontraban Esme y Carlisle sonriendo al tiempo que me miraban, diablos tengo monos en la cara para que se rían de mi tan temprano, entonces note la posición en la que me encontraba y me sonroje furiosamente, Edward se encontraba bajo mi y me abrasaba por la cintura ambos nos encontrábamos a lo largo del sofá, y nuestros padres nos veían como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa.

Intente levantarme, pero Edward afianzo su abraso por lo que quede completamente pegada a el notando su perfecto pecho esculpido, si es posible me sonroje aun mas

-ayuda-gemi

Rieron nuevamente y mi madre se acerco para susurrarme

-no te preocupes bella, nosotros ya lo sabemos y nos alegramos por Uds. así que disfruta por el momento-se levanto y junto Carlisle desaparecieron por el umbral, quede completamente confundida de que diablos hablaba mi madre, que sabia, por que se alegraban y que se supone que disfrute, eso no importa por ahora, será mejor que despierte a Edward antes de que alguien mas nos vea en esta posición

-¡aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!-demasiado tarde, Edward se despertó de golpe pegando un salto y botándome al suelo, un record dos días seguidos dándome al suelo apenas despertar, miro a todos lados confundido hasta que reparo en alice chillando en la puerta y en mi que me encontraba sentada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor, inmediatamente me ayudo a levantarme al tiempo que alice gritaba

-incesto, tan solo un día basto para que cayeran en pecado, oh mis castos ojos- dijo tapando teatralmente sus ojos para luego mirar por uno de ellos, para después sonreír y destaparse para correr hasta nosotros y empezar a chillar nuevamente- no saben cuanto me alegro chicos ya era que formalizaran aunque creo que hicieron mas que eso- finalizo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de forma picara.

-alice, me despiertas con un grito de los mil demonios y comienzas a gritar nuevamente incoherencias asi que me haces el favor de explicarme de mierda me hablas-rugió Edward, olvide que no hay que molestarlo por las mañanas o estará de un genio horrible por lo menos unas cuantas horas

-si tu no lo sabes yo no te lo tengo que decir-dijo dando media vuelta-dense prisa ahí que desayunar para luego prepararnos para el instituto, la ropa necesaria ya llego- agrego desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Edward me miro de forma interrogante, me encogí de hombros y seguí a mi hermana.


	3. Chapter 3: la venganza de los fríos

Capitulo 3: la venganza de los fríos

Bella pov

-¡de ninguna manera me pondré eso alice!-chille en cuanto vi el conjunto de cuero que se encontraba sobre la cama

-vamos belly bells, te quedara fantástico-

-alice ¡no!

-o te lo pones o te lo pongo-grito con todas sus fuerzas, trague en seco y me prepare para una tortura

Una hora después todos estabas disfrazados, Emmett traía una polera ajustada negra sin mangas, donde unas letras en rojo sangre rezaban "el condenado" y unos jeans oscuros a combinación, sus usuales rizos oscuros habían sido tratados de tal forma que en este momento los traía en punta, a su lado Rosalie se encontraba con un ajustado vestido de cuero color borgoña haciendo resaltar sus rizos dorados que caían por sus hombros, el maquillaje que le aplico alice le hacia verse mas pálida de lo usual , Jasper por otro lado usaba un conjunto completamente blanco que lo haría parecer un ángel salvador sino fuera por lentillas que alice nos había hecho usar, en este momento todos nuestros ojos eran de un fuerte color borgoña, mi hermanita duende usaba un conjunto acuerdo con el de jazz, Edward a mi lado traía unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro del cual unas cuantas cadenas pendían, y una camisa blanca, su cabello ya desordenado se encontraba en su propio limite de desaliñado y los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus fuertes ojos rojos lo hacían ver condenadamente sexy, puede ser mi mejor amigo pero no soy ciega, por lo tanto al representar a su "compañera" mi conjunto tenia que ir acorde al de él, por lo que alice me vistió con una ajustada mini negra y un corsé blanco con detalles negros, toda la vestimenta completamente de cuero, para la ocasión me maquillaron de tal forma que pareciera tan blanca como un muerto y mis habituales rizos iban mas remarcados y sueltos.

-tengan-nos dijo Jasper al tiempo que nos entregaba unos pequeños audífonos-con estos nos comunicaremos, anoche con alice nos colamos al instituto a colocar cámaras, por lo que los vigilaremos en todo momento, en cuanto reciban una orden por el comunicador la realizan sin arrepentirse, después de todo es el ultimo día.

-de acuerdo chicos, cada uno a sus autos-grito alice en cuanto aprobó nuestras vestimentas y todos nos habíamos puesto el pequeño audífono en uno de nuestros oídos.

Planeamos una entrada a la grande, por lo que cada uno iría en su propio coche, en cuanto vieron aparecer el lamborgini blanco de jazz todas las cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección, alice le seguía en su porshe amarillo, después venia Edward con el auto de Carlisle un mercedes negro, yo le seguía en mi Aston Martin azul noche, mientras Rosalie venia detrás mío en su convertible rojo la marcha la cerraba Emmett en su monstruoso jeep.

En cuanto aparcamos Jasper descendió majestuosamente de su vehículo, para luego ir por alice y guiarla a la entrada de la mano, sobra decir que en este momento la audiencia estaba en completo shock al reconocer a la pareja por lo que en cuanto alice y jazz desaparecieron todos se volvieron esperando a los próximos, Emmett se apresuro a abrirle la puerta a Rosalie y cruzando un brazo por su cintura la acompaño hasta el edificio. Era nuestro turno, me encontraba completamente aterrada observando los metros que nos separaban de las puertas de entrada, Edward me abrió la puerta y me dedico una sonrisa de apoyo, en seguida mi postura se relajo.

-

-

-

-creo que el plan de alice funciono todos nos observan-susurre por lo bajo

- estamos rompiendo todos sus esquemas, es lo que querían ¿no?- dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por mis hombros- después de todo nos vamos al infierno, que hace de malo jugar un poco- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco mas alto, por lo que varios nos observaban con muecas de verdadero terror, sonreí ante este hecho

-chicos pasen por el pasillo que va al aula de química en donde se encuentran Rosalie y Emmett no se lo querrán perder -sonó la voz de alice por el comunicador

En cuanto llegamos Rosalie se encontraba sacando sus libros y Emmett estaba esperándola, todo el mundo los observaba.

-Rose en cuanto cierres tu casillero apóyate en el y has como si fueras a platicar con Emmett- le instruyo Jasper

En cuanto Rosalie lo hizo para sorpresa de todo el mundo incluida la nuestra el casillero se hundió dejando la mano de rose marcada en hierro del que estaba hecho

-Emmett sácala rápido de ahí llévala a su salón- soplo alice- Bella, Edward váyanse a clase su parte viene en clase de biología después de la hora de almuerzo. nosotros aun en shock nos encaminamos a nuestro salon

Alice y Jasper en su segunda clase de la mañana habían saltado por la ventana del tercer piso alegando que las clases humanas los aburrían y se irían a entretener a sus autos, la clase enloqueció literalmente al verlos saltar, para luego asomarse por la ventana y no encontrarlos, la maestra se desmayo a los pocos segundos, lo que nadie sabia excepto nosotros es que ellos habían saltado al contenedor de basura previamente adaptado para la odisea a llevar que se encontraba justo debajo de la ventana, por lo que aterrizaron suavemente y cerraron las puertas para que nadie les viera, en cuanto se aseguraron que nadie miraba se dirigieron a sus autos y comenzaron a darnos indicación que debíamos seguir al pie de la letra, eran solamente pequeñas acciones "vampíricas", como extra fuerza o mas velocidad, que tenían a nuestros compañeros de los nervios de punta, claro cada objeto estaba previamente alterado para dichas acciones.

A la hora del almuerzo seria el espectáculo de Emmett, alice y Jasper habían mantenido en secreto cada actuación especial de cada uno de nosotros por lo tanto cuando alice le dijo a Emmett que rompiera la mesa y luego se marchara con Rosalie como si nada al aparcamiento nos miramos todos pensando el como mierda lo hará.

-emmett hazlo de una puta vez-chillo alice dejándonos sordos

Emmett no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un manotazo a la mesa, esta se despedazo en miles de astillas y todo el comedor rompió en gritos aterrorizados, Emmett se limito a seguir las indicaciones de alice llevándose a rose de ahí, con Edward nos mirábamos intentando aguantar la risa.

-bella, recuerdas la bolsita de kétchup que te di-susurro alice, en cuanto nos encontramos sentados en aula de biología esperando la llegada del profesor

Asentí con la cabeza después de todo nos estaban observando por las cámaras que habían instalado

-llego la hora de usarla-siguió-Edward- el aludido se sentó mejor para darle a entender que la había oído- besa a bella como si el mundo se fuera acabar

Nos quedamos completamente en blanco, pasaron los segundos y alice se estaba impacientando y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse hasta que alice dijo

-vamos se supone que los vampiros son sexys, que mas sexy que una sesión de besos en un salón de clase lleno de adolecentes hormonales-pasaron unos segundos para que luego agregara-lo prometieron, seguir cada una de las instrucciones ahora bésense antes de que llegue el profesor

Edward me miro buscando mi aprobación yo me limite a asentir una vez, en seguida Edward se abalanzo sobre mi a besarme de la forma en que alice le había dicho, en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron una descarga eléctrica se desparramo por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome olvidar por completo el salón lleno de estudiantes que se encontraban con los ojos como platos ante tal acción, al tiempo que desde mi estomago producía un calor que se desparramaba por cada fibra de mi ser los labios de Edward se movían frenéticos contra los míos pero sin dejar de ser dulces llevándome a la novena nube en tan solo un segundo

-¡lo están haciendo, realmente se están besando!- chillaban alice y Rosalie en nuestros oídos

-Edward súbela a la mesa, bella rodea la cintura de Edward con tus piernas- nos limitamos a seguir las instrucciones sin plena conciencia al hallarnos perdidos en las sensaciones que uno le provocaba al otro.

-alice, el maestro se acerca- escuche a Jasper en algún momento sin estar realmente consiente de que hubiera hablado, estaba ocupada intentando respirar al mismo tiempo que no me despegaba de los labios de Edward.

-bella, me escuchas-alice murmuraba como un molesto insecto en mi oído-¡bella!-chillo, ambos dimos un respingo ante el grito de mi hermana, al parecer no fui la única que se olvido que todo esto se trataba de un plan elaborado por la duendecilla- no se despeguen por dios santo- volvió a chillar, enseguida retomamos las cosas donde las habíamos dejado- ahora que tengo su atención mis sexys vampiros- enfatizo la palabra sexys- Edward comienza a besarla desde la base de su cuello hasta la palma de su mano, bella en cuanto Edward llegue a tu mano revienta la salsa y mancha la boca de Edward con ella- hubiera agregado un asentimiento con la cabeza para darle a entender que lo habíamos captado pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada intentando no soltar un gemido al sentir a Edward dejar besos por mi cuello, al sentir que llegaba a mi muñeca me costo un mundo concentrarme lo suficiente como para poder reventar la estúpida bolsa de salsa y mancharlo con ella.

-alice el profesor llega en 3…2…1…-susurro Rosalie

-pero que…-comenzo el sr. Mason

-edward mira al profesor con tu rostro "ensangrentado"-inmediatamente Edward lo hizo al tiempo que ambos intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración, el salón se quedo de piedra al observar el rostro de Edward, pasaron 5 segundos hasta que la mayoría abandonaba el salón corriendo y gritando ¡vampiros!, la minoría se nos quedo observando con una mueca de terror hasta que reaccionaron y abandonaron el salón con precaución sin quitarnos la vista de encima en ningún momento, y el profesor, sobra decir que el pobre señor Mason se desmayo antes de que los primeros alumnos escaparan.

-por dios eso fue increíble- chillaban alice y Rosalie

-ahora tienen el derecho de llamarnos fríos-murmuraba Emmett

-chicos salgan de ahí antes de que alguien aparezca- nos aconsejo Jasper- nos vemos en la mudanza.

Tomamos nuestras cosas al tiempo que intentábamos ordenar nuestra apariencia y evitar los ojos del otro, en que estaba pensando al aceptar besar a Edward, por supuesto en la estúpida venganza, que haría ahora si nuestra relación cambiara por esto, no quiero perder a Edward el es lo mejor de mi patética vida y no quería que se alejara por un estúpido beso, el cual me hizo sentir…. O cállate luego analizo eso, ahora ahí que superar este incomodo silencio, lo observe al notarlo erguirse, me miro con sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, nos observamos por un momento hasta que el rompió la mirada para tomar mi mano y guiarme a la salida.


	4. Chapter 4:conflictos interiores

Cap.4: conflictos interiores

Bella pov

-vamos bella apresúrate los camiones nos esperan así como un largo viaje y quiero llegar a mi nuevo hogar lo mas rápido posible para preparar mi armario, por lo que baja en este momento o Emmett subirá a buscarte- me amenazaba alice desde el piso inferior-no le hice caso alice desde que se despertó estaba mas hiperactiva de lo normal-¡Bella acaso estas sorda!-chillo esta vez

-voy, alice, voy-grite en respuesta. Realmente no tenia ganas de bajar eso significaba ver a Edward( a algún genio se le ocurrió enviarme con el a la nueva casa) y enfrentarlo por el ……..BESO. ¡oh por dios! Solo fue una tetra de alice, no es como significara algo, es decir, no nos besamos por que quisiéramos ¡nos obligaron! "_quizás el problema es que lo disfrutaste"_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

"_no es cierto" _rebatí"_es mi mejor amigo no pudo haberme gustado"_

"_pero lo hizo" _rio mi vocecita interior

¡NO ES CIERTO!- le grite

-¿Qué no es cierto?-alice pregunto desde la puerta

-que-que… no es cierto que llegaremos tarde-tartamudee

-lo haremos si no te apresuras, vamos-dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome escaleras abajo- Edward llego-al encontrarnos afuera, y ahí se encontraba la razón de mi locura, mi adonis personal como siempre con una deslumbrante sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mis mejillas se colorearan

-hola-saludo ampliando la sonrisa

-ho-hola-genial, como una estúpida sonrisa me deslumbraba de tal modo

-¿nos vamos?-dijo abriendo mi puerta. En cuenta pase por su lado su exquisito olor me inundo por completo y tuve que empuñar mis manos para no sujetar su rostro t besarlo de nuevo, por suerte el no vio ese gesto, por primera vez lo veía con una clara muestra de aturdimiento en sus hermosos ojos verdes…………._"¡mejor amigo bella recuérdalo!"_, mierda ya me volví loca.

Edward pov

Nos besamos, nos besamos era en lo único en lo que pensaba, bella y yo nos besamos mi cabeza no daba para otro pensamiento, bese a mi mejor amiga y pronto hermana, pero lo peor del caso no es eso, sino que me gusto ¡dios! Gusto se queda corto me encanto

Si no es por alice que nos detuvo, no se si hubiera podido detenerme por iniciativa propia

"_lo hubieras hecho si bella te lo hubiera pedido" , _es cierto la quiero demasiado para negarle algo

"_pero no te lo pidió"_ eso es verdad pudo haberme pedido que me apartara pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón esa idea encendió una pequeña luz de esperanza en mi corazón

"_no te hagas ilusiones Edward recuerda que alice la obligo"_ un balde de agua fría cayo sobre mi al tiempo que la razón de mi debate aparecía jalada por su hermana

"_normalidad Edward recuerda no quieres que esto se vuelva mas incomodo de lo que ya esta"_ pero la sonrisa forzada se convirtió en una autentica al encontrarse nuestros ojos y todo de pronto volvió a ser como era antes del beso o la broma, tan solo éramos bella y Edward las almas compañeras, pero tan pronto como vino esa sensación, desapareció cuando paso por mi lado y su aroma a fresas inundo mis sentido.

Me aturdió por completo y necesite todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ella como un animal "_a eso no se le puede llamar completa normalidad Edward"_ esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos de viaje y el ambiente no podía ser peor, no por la parte del como no sabia como comenzar una conversación, sino que por el hecho de que su aroma impregnaba todo el vehículo y yo como un maniático pervertido apretaba el volante con todas mis fuerzas llegando a doler mis nudillos para no saltar sobre ella.

Bella pov

Piensa, piensa, piensa que digo

-esta lloviendo-duh bella como si no notara el diluvio que esta cayendo- quiero decir… esta lloviendo muy fuerte-cagala mas bella

-hace frio-dijo luego de un minuto, la temperatura, el clima una buena forma de iniciar cualquier conversación

-no me gusta- acote

-lo se- dirigió su mirada hacia mi haciendo que nuestros ojos se conectaran, por lo que no le tomamos importancia a los dos autos que se posicionaron a ambos lados del nuestro hasta que uno de ellos nos embistió.


	5. Chapter 5:raptados

Capitulo 5: raptados

Edward pov

El golpe hizo que soltara al volante por un segundo haciendo que el auto se desviara del camino al tiempo que a bella se le escapaba un chillido al mejor estilo alice.

Frene de golpe para evitar un segundo impacto haciendo que bella se golpeara la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Retrocedí a toda velocidad mientras intentaba afirmar a bella quien no llevaba puesto su cinturón

Por el parabrisas observe el como nuestros agresores daban la vuelta y nos seguían a toda la velocidad, gire a toda velocidad para intentar escapar pero en la carrera me estrelle contra una barrera.

El impacto hizo que me golpeara la cabeza, pero no perdí la conciencia por lo que salí rápidamente del auto, agarre a bella de la cintura y eche a correr hasta los arboles cercanos a la carretera.

Mi aturdimiento, la sangre en mis ojos y el peso inerte de bella no ayudaban a mi ya desesperado paso, pero seguí corriendo _"tienes que salvarla"_

Escuche claramente el como ambos autos se detenían y abrían y cerraban las puertas, pero no escuche ninguna pisada que delatara la casería.

"_sálvala, sálvala" _sabiendo que no tenia la fuerza ni la velocidad necesaria para escapar opte por escondernos _"sálvala, sálvala, sálvala" _encontré unos matorrales lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultarnos a ambos, estaban tan solo a unos pocos metros lo podría conseguir _"sálvala"_ una figura cubierta por una capa negra me bloqueo el paso, me detuve de golpe y me aferre mas fuerte a bella.

-realmente creíste poder escapar-la voz fue perfecta así como el rostro del niño que la pronuncio, pero lo que no fue perfecto fueron sus aterradores ojos borgoña.

No conteste estaba demasiado ocupado intentando idear una forma de escapar _"sálvala" _

_-_ustedes han hecho algo que ha llamado la atención de mi maestro- esta vez fue una niña rubia la que hablo y al igual que el otro muchacho tanto su rostro como su voz eran perfectos.

-no hemos hecho nada – replique

-eso no lo decides tu- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que la oscuridad me rodeara _"Bella"_

Alice pov

La casa era hermosa, mama había demostrado una vez mas el buen gusto por el que era reconocida, pero esa no era la razón por la que me encontraba tan alerta, ni mi hermana ni Edward están aquí cuando debieron llegar horas antes que nosotros.

-no te preocupes, debieron detenerse a comer o están intentando arreglar la situación en la que nos metimos, llegaran de un momento a otro – me consoló Jasper tomando mi mano, como siempre conocía cada uno de mis emociones y sabia como hacerme sentir mejor.

-tienes razón, aun ni siquiera anochece- dije intentando convencerme a mi misma que de un momento a otro que Edward aparecería con su sonrisa torcida y bella con su habitual sonrojo.

Paso cerca de una hora y aun no llegaba nadie, a la media hora de haberse puesto el sol sentimos a un vehículo llegar y ambos salimos apresurados para ver de quien se trataba, pero en un lugar de un reluciente volvo se encontraba un descapotable rojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Rosalie al reparar en nuestra expresiones

- Edward y bella no han llegado- respondió por mi Jasper al ver que no era capaz de hablar, Rosalie inmediatamente me rodeo con un brazo y tomo la mano de su hermano mostrando su preocupación.

-no se preocupen, yo creo que están terminando lo que comenzaron en biología-rio Emmett, una leve sonrisa asomo por el rostro de los gemelos.

-no lo creo-opine-tengo el presentimiento de que están en peligro y de que no los veremos por un largo tiempo.

Todos se ensombrecieron ante mi comentario todos sabían que mis presentimientos nunca eran errados.

Bella pov

Escuchaba voces pero no veía a nadie, solo sentía un familiar brazo rodeando mi cintura fuertemente y a un cuerpo que se encontraba bajo mi

-no los pude separar el chico no la suelta incluso estando inconsciente- "chico" lo oí fuerte y claro _"Edward"_ abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro pálido y ensangrentado de mi ángel guardián.

-Edward-susurre esperando que mis captores (con los pocos segundos consiente ya me había dado cuenta que el ataque en la carretera había servido) no se dieran cuenta de que me encontraba despierta –Edward – dije un poco mas fuerte moviéndolo un poco.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y afirmo aun mas la presa que mantenía en mi cuerpo

-Bella- murmuro acariciando mi rostro con su mano libre y haciendo que una sonrisa atravesara mi rostro, pero tan pronto lo hizo la retiro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quise su mano devuelta pero me di cuenta de que esa no era una actitud de amiga, _"auch"_

-¿estas bien?- me limite a preguntar


	6. Chapter 6:volterra

Capitulo 6: Volterra

Bella pov

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que tanto Edward como yo nos encontrábamos conscientes y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse por temor a nuestros captores.

-tenemos que salir de aquí- susurre

-no podemos, estamos en un avión-me sonroje ante su comentario obvio- y aunque no lo estuviéramos tampoco podríamos.

-a… que te re-comencé

- veo que ya despertaron, ya pensábamos que habíamos sido demasiado duros-el que hablo fue un niño…"perfecto" por decir menos que se encontraba acompañado por una niña rubia igual de perfecto que su compañero.

-por el contrario de lo que pensaría Félix, tienen suerte de que nos enviaran a nosotros, tenemos un…-la chica cavilo por un segundo-mayor autocontrol-finalizo con una sonrisa dirigida a Edward

La mire ceñuda, le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Edward y no me gustaba

-huelen-inhalo profundamente-exquisito-

-hace siglos que no olía algo tan bueno- murmuro esta vez el chico mirándonos fijamente, Edward se irguió dejándome en su regazo y sujetándome contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo que olimos demasiado bien?-pregunto

-aun no descubren lo que somos-rio la niña- si ustedes nos han representado y bastante bien debo admitir

-demasiado para su propio bien- acoto el chico

-no… entiendo- murmure

-vampiros-soltó Edward lo mire esperando encontrar algún atisbo de broma en su rostro pero lo único que halle fue completa seguridad, por lo que inmediatamente me volví a los pequeños y los observe detenidamente. Piel pálida, hermosos y han mencionado siglos, eso quiere decir que ambos son mas viejos de lo que aparentan, y ¡brillan al sol!

Los dos niños se habían acercado a una de las ventanillas del avión haciendo que los rayos del sol bañaran sus rostros y mostraran su piel como miles de diamantes.

-¿Qué nos harán?-pregunte acercándome mas si aun era posible a Edward

Ellos solamente mostraron una angelical sonrisa.

Alice pov

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que mi hermana y Edward habían desaparecido.

Luego de haber esperado junto a Rosalie y Emmett alrededor de dos horas hasta que llegaron Carlisle y Esme preocupados al no notar al volvo estacionado.

Esa noche nadie durmió, Emmett y Rosalie salieron a los alrededores buscando y preguntando a cada una de las viviendas del pequeño pueblo, mama y Carlisle estuvieron toda la noche en comisaria, con Jasper nos pasamos toda la noche al lado del teléfono, llamando a todos los conocidos y esperando noticias, fue la noche mas larga de mi vida.

Creo que lo peor fue cuando en la mañana nos reunimos todos y la desesperación estaba pintada en cada uno de nuestros rostros, nunca me imagine ver a mama con tal aspecto, de hecho retraso la boda todo por buscar a mi hermana, incluso Emmett había perdido su usual carácter.

Este lunes comenzábamos el instituto y ninguno tenia ganas de iniciar de nuevo sin nuestros hermanos, y esa maldita sensación de peligro aun persistía.

-vamos a dormir mañana es un gran día-me animo mama, la mire a los ojos y estos tenían la misma apariencia de toda la semana, muertos, como si hubieran perdido un fragmento de su alma. Por lo que decidí que no era tiempo de pelear.

-claro, será emocionante-dije con un intento de sonrisa que debió parecer mas una mueca.

-no te preocupes les encantara este lugar- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Intente quedarme dormida pero me era imposible, por lo que me escabullí hasta la habitación de Jasper al otro lado del pasillo. Ni siquiera toque y entre, se encontraba de espaldas a mi observando el bosque desde la pared de vidrio, así que intentando no hacer ruido me acerque a el y lo abrace por la espalda, ni siquiera se inmuto el sabia que era yo, tenia la habilidad de sentirme donde quiera que estuviera por lo no me sorprendió que se diera media vuelta y escondiera su rostro en mi cuello.

-estoy asustada- le susurre- esa sensación no desaparece

-estoy contigo, no dejare que nada te pase-su cálido aliento pego contra mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera.

-no temo por mi, sino por ti-dije apretándolo mas contra mi- creo que bella y Edward no serán los únicos en desaparecer.

-no me separare de ti-dijo viéndome a los ojos- si no te has dado cuenta a bella y a Edward se los llevaron juntos, por lo que si alguien viene por ti yo iré contigo, tal y como creo que hizo mi hermano con bella, somos almas compañeras lo olvidas.- termino con una sonrisa de lado.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho, el tenia razón nadie nos podía separar, y si alguien lo lograba, solo lo haría físicamente nuestros corazones y almas estaban conectados.

Esa noche me quede a dormir con Jasper, fue la primero noche desde que mi hermana y Edward desaparecieron que pude dormir tranquila.

-vamos querida duende despierta o llegaremos tarde-escuche a Jasper susurrarme al oído, sonreí cuando su aliento dio contra mi oído.

-ves estas despierta, arriba-dijo tomándome en sus brazos y llevándome mi habitación para tomar una ducha y cambiarme.

Nos dirigimos al instituto en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie que era el auto que menos llamaba la atención de los que quedaban, en el trayecto ninguno hablo y por el contrario de lo común que es encontrarse nerviosos ante un nuevo lugar nuestros rostros solamente denotaban tristeza al pensar que esto no seria lo mismo sin nuestros hermanos.

En cuanto llegamos las cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotros, oh no, creo que pensamos todos en cuanto bajamos del automóvil y vimos que ni siquiera disimulaban para observarnos, incluso algunos se ponían de puntitas para ver mejor.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a la dirección por nuestros horarios para luego encaminarnos a nuestras clases.

La primera clase literatura me tocaba junto con Jasper, en cuanto entramos al salón se produjo un silencio sepulcral y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotros, sip este iba ha ser un largo día.

Edward pov

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos, y tres días desde que dejamos de ser humanos.

Los niños al aterrizar el avión nos habían llevado hasta unos elegantes autos de color negro, nos dirigieron hasta una ciudad que a mi parecer por la arquitectura debía ser italiana, pero no me atrevía a preguntar no me gustaba la forma en nos miraban como si fuéramos comida, así que solo me aferre mas a bella que parecía estar en estado catatónico desde la conversación del avión, se detuvieron ante un oscuro callejón donde nos hicieron descender y caer por un agujero que daba a una especie de catacumbas .

El frio era insoportable, por lo que me estreche más a bella intentando darle un poco de calor corporal, ella tomo por sorpresa mi acercamiento pero no se alejo, al contrario paso uno de sus frágiles por mi cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, de esa manera seguimos a los pequeños hasta una gran puerta de madera.

-amo, los hemos traído- hablo la niña, al instante apareció ante nosotros un hombre que no debía pasar de los treinta pero que su piel denotaba siglos de edad, era como papiro frágil a la vista me preguntaba que pasaría si lo tocaba.

-oh mi querida jane, que alegría- dijo tomando a la niña de la mano- oh veo que ya les has informado de nuestra naturaleza eso hará las cosas mucho mas fáciles. Elezar puedes venir por favor.

Enseguida apareció un hombre vestido con una capa negra y ojos ¿dorados? Que extraño hasta el momento a todos los que habíamos visto poseían ojos borgoña.

-si amo- por la expresión que puso supuse que no le hacia ninguna gracia el hecho de llamarlo así.

-podrías revisarlos me dan mucha curiosidad, me gustaría estar seguro antes de dar un castigo- hablo acercándose a nosotros.

Inmediatamente me aleje arrastrando a bella conmigo.

-no la tocaran-dije con toda la seguridad posible, sabia que era imposible que saliéramos con vida de esto pero si había aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad, haría lo que fuera por sacar a bella de allí.

-no te preocupes, Elezar no necesita ni siquiera tocarlos- dijo el niño acercándose a jane.

-Elezar por favor- volvió a pedir el vampiro

El aludido se acerco a nosotros y quedo frente a nosotros, nos miro por unos minutos en los cuales ninguno respiro esperando lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-es un lector de mentes- sentencio apuntándome con la cabeza- y ella creo que es un escudo por que me esta bloqueando en este mismo momento.

-pero que maravilloso, veo que la muerte ya no será su castigo-dijo sonriéndonos el "amo"- todo lo contrario mis queridos les regalare algo muy precioso, la vida eterna.

Esa misma noche nos convirtió, estuvimos cerca de tres días consumiéndonos de dolor hasta que de pronto todo se detuvo, abrí los ojos y todo fue nítido, al parecer me encontraba en una mazmorra totalmente solo sin pensarlo dos veces me levante buscando a bella, pero no me dejaron verla dijeron que en cuanto ambos nos hubiéramos acostumbrado a esta nueva…vida si se le puede decir así nos permitirían estar juntos.

-Edward, aro te llama- me informo Elezar al entrar en mi habitación, Elezar se había hecho cargo de mi y bella en cuanto a nuestro aprendizaje y alimentación, por separado por supuesto, había encontrado un buen amigo en el, desde el momento en que desperté podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos en el castillo, por lo que note de inmediato que Elezar no estaba a gusto en este lugar y estaba intentando ayudarnos en lo que podía.

-¿Cuándo podre ver a bella?-le pregunte de inmediato a aro cuando lo tuve enfrente.

-por eso precisamente te he hecho llamar querido Edward-dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano, aro tenia la capacidad de leer los pensamientos de todos con tan solo tocarlos- veo que te has estado portando bien al igual que tu noviecita por lo que les tengo una excelente noticia.

Pase por alto el titulo noviecita, por que por primera vez en estos días tenia la esperanza de ver a bella.

-Jane querida, podrías hacer pasar a bella, por favor- dijo soltando mi mano y sentándose en su trono.

Me volví inmediatamente hacia la puerta esperando verla con su habitual sonrojo, sus hermosos ojos chocolate y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero casi me caigo de espaldas cuando apareció un ángel en la puerta, su ondulado cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda, una sonrisa apareció en su perfecto rostro cuando me vio esperándola, así como sus ojos ámbar parecían brillar cada vez mas al tiempo que se acercaba. No aguante mas y me avente a ella.

Al parecer ella estaba tan feliz como yo, por me estrecho con toda la fuerza que nuestra nueva existencia nos permitía, pero al contrario de molestarme me alegro mucho mas, nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que un carraspeo llamo nuestra atención y tuvimos que separarnos, pero no la aparte de mi lado.

Bella pov

¡Por dios! Creo que si aun fuera humana estaría hiperventilando, cuando entre a la sala principal esperando ver a Edward no pensé que me encontraría con todo un dios esperándome, por que aceptémoslo el ya era hermoso como humano pero como inmortal lo era aun mas.

Su mirada brillaba cada vez mas al tiempo que me acercaba y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo paralizado observándome, pero su estado duro poco, porque al segundo después lo tenia estrechándome contra el con toda sus fuerzas, respondí con su mismo entusiasmo al abrazo contenta de tenerlo a mi lado una vez mas.

Nos quedamos así durante minutos hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por Alec que sonreía entretenido observándonos, inmediatamente note en la posición en que nos encontrábamos por lo que intente separarme, pero Edward no me lo permitió, me tomo la mano y me sostuvo a su lado, me hubiera sonrojado si hubiera podido.

-que alegría mas grande verlos reunidos nuevamente-nos sonrió aro desde su trono-pero para que sepan esta no es la única sorpresa que les tengo- dijo poniéndose frente a nosotros-he estado pensándolo, y al observar el gran autocontrol que ambos poseen les permitiré volver a casa-me quede congelada al igual que Edward, todas los días me preguntaba si volvería ver a mi querida familia de nuevo, pero siempre terminaba con ganas de llorar, nunca podría volver con ellos, mi nueva naturaleza no me lo permitía, por lo que al escuchar las palabras de aro no supe que hacer.

-por supuesto no podemos confiarnos en que podrán aguantar el aroma humano por completo por lo que les asignare una guardia- al decir esto vi a Edward sonreír, seguro que con su habilidad ya sabia a quien nos asignarían-Elezar, Jane y Alec serán sus acompañantes, tanto jane como Alec asistirán al instituto con ustedes.

Ya me podía imaginar la gran alegría de todos al vernos regresar, mama y Carlisle nos abrasarían hasta que sus brazos no dieran mas, Emmett no levantaría del piso con uno de sus abrazos de oso y Rosalie lo golpearía cuando comenzara con sus bromas picaras sobre nosotros, Jasper nos recibiría con una gran sonrisa y alice se tiraría a nuestros cuellos en cuanto nos viera.

-claro hay algunas condiciones para este regalo-continuo aro-algunas ya las conocen, como el hecho de que no pueden beber de humanos- aro pensaba que eso consistía un castigo pero realmente me hacia feliz el hecho de no matar a personas inocentes-sus apellidos ya no serán Cullen y Swan ambos ocuparan el apellido Volturi y no pueden contarle a nadie de su familia donde han estado y que ha sido lo que les paso, creo que lo mejor seria que los ignoraran o el castigo de ellos será mayor entendieron – finalizo de forma cortante esperando a ver si nos negábamos.

Ambos asentimos demasiado felices de ver a nuestra familia de nuevo y de saber que los pequeños hermanos y Elezar nos acompañarían, ellos eran los únicos que realmente me gustaban de todos los vampiros que residían en el castillo a pesar de la alimentación de los gemelos.

-perfecto partirán en una semana, hare los arreglos de su viaje y hospedaje-finalizo aro haciendo ademan de que nos retiráramos.

Una semana y vería a mi familia de nuevo y aunque no podíamos vivir con ellos y contarles todo no podía ocultar mi alegría de tan solo verlos y asegurarme de que estuvieran bien. Pero no solo estaba contenta por eso, sino tan solo el hecho de tener a Edward caminado a mi lado me hacia querer saltar como una pequeña niña.

Apreté la mano de Edward que aun sostenía entre las mías sonriéndole ahora nadie podía evitar el separarnos, tenia la fuerza de diez vampiros para impedirlo


	7. Chapter 7:hermanos

Capitulo 7: hermanos

Alice pov

Llevábamos una semana en el instituto y aun no podía acostumbrarme al hecho de que cada vez que entrabamos a un lugar todas las cabezas se volvían hacia nosotros, odio ser la nueva sobre todo en un pequeño pueblo como este. Por ello me lleve una sorpresa al ingresar al estacionamiento y notar que todas las cabeza estaban vueltas hacia la dirección contraria.

-hoy al parecer llegaban chicos nuevos- dijo Rosalie intentando ver algo

-pobres-comente al pasar por la entrada

Era lunes por lo que me tocaba literatura con Jasper, nos sentamos en nuestra usual mesa del fondo donde nadie podía vernos fijamente como lo hacían comúnmente.

La sala quedo en silencio cuando el profesor entro con los papeles de los nuevos estudiantes en sus manos, todos esperaban ansiosos la parición de los misteriosos chicos nuevos los compadecí nuevamente nadie se merece tantos chismes a su alrededor.

-bien alumnos esta semana se sumaran a nuestras clases dos alumnos mas- comenzó el señor Williams- sus nombres son Edward e Isabella Volturi- me congele en mi asiento lo mismo hizo Jasper, no podían ser ellos ¿cierto? Habían pasado dos semanas sin ninguna noticia sobre ellos, aun teníamos esperanza, mama aun retrasaba la boda esperando por mi hermana, pero como podían presentarse como si nada si los hemos estado buscando por mar y tierra cada hora libre que teníamos, ¡no podían ser ellos!

-si tienen la amabilidad de pasar por favor- tanto Jasper como yo contuvimos la respiración cuando dos figuras atravesaron el umbral tomados de la mano.

Eran ellos

Pero estaban distintos, estaban mas pálidos de lo usual, sus ojos no poseían el mismo color chocolate y esmeralda de cada uno, sino que ahora eran de un brillante color café dorado, pero por sobre todo lo que todos notamos no tan solo Jasper y yo es que ambos eran perfectos, parecían dioses entre mortales no solo por su físico sino que también por sus movimientos elegantes y fluidos como los de un felino y su actitud indiferente ante la clase no hacia mas que acentuar ese calificativo, ambos demostraban con sus seños fruncidos( aunque realmente este hecho no hacia verlos menos hermosos) que realmente no les hacia ninguna gracia estar allí, por dios que les han hecho, me horrorice .

-pueden tomar asiento al final de la fila al lado del señor Cullen y la señorita Swan queda una mesa vacía- le invito a sentarse el profesor.

Ambos avanzaron de manos tomadas hasta nosotros, quería ponerme de pie y estrujarlos a ambos pero la mirada indiferente que nos dieron a Jasper y a mi me retuvieron en mi lugar, ellos no son mis hermanos pensé al instante, bella nunca me hubiera visto de esa manera aun por mas enojada se encontrara y Edward no hubiera pasado una oportunidad para molestarme enfrente de todos.

Los mire de reojo, Edward había pasado un brazo por los hombros de bella de manera protectora y le susurraba algo al oído, al menos eso no cambio siguen tan enamorados como siempre pensé con esperanza quizá no los habíamos perdido del todo, en cuanto lo pensé los ojos de Edward se fijaron en los míos, no lo dije en voz alta ¿cierto? Me miro por tan solo un minuto o mejor dicho me perforo con la mirada por un minuto para luego volverse hacia bella que lo miraba esperando una respuesta a una cosa que no supe.

La clase la pase mirando de reojo a Edward y a bella pero ninguno hizo ademan de hablar con nosotros o tan solo observarnos, se mantenían concentrados en la clase y con las manos tomadas bajo el banco, como si intentaran tranquilizarse mutuamente.

Al toque de timbre esperaba hablar con ellos pero ambos se levantaron tan rápido que no me dieron tiempo de mirarlos por última vez siquiera.

Edward pov

"_hay chicos nuevos" "mira ellos dos son muy pequeños para estar en el instituto" "que monos" "esos chicos son hermosos" "pobres"_ levante la cabeza inmediatamente, era el primer pensamiento honesto que escuchaba desde que llegamos hace diez minutos al instituto.

Dirigí la vista a la entrada de donde provenía dicho pensamiento, pero la chica que lo había dicho, no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-Edward ¿estas bien?- Bella tomo mi mano llamando mi atención

-Si, solamente que los distintos aromas y pensamientos no ayudan a mi concentración- le conteste con una sonrisa, para que realmente no notara lo incomodo que me encontraba, por supuesto siendo Bella no cayo.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero- no te preocupes, no dejare que hagas nada, estamos juntos en esto- dijo dándome un abrazo que respondí de forma inmediata, ella tenia razón estando juntos nada malo podía pasar, nos separamos cuando sentimos la campana sonar, por lo que nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestra primera clase.

Alec y Jane se dirigieron al otro lado del campus, con ellos solamente coincidíamos en educación física e historia, por lo que al llegar a la entrada de literatura estábamos completamente solos.

Nos tensamos, adentro había un aroma demasiado familiar que nuestros nuevos sentidos podían sentir, eran Alice y Jasper

-¿Qué haremos?- me susurro Bella sujetando mi mano mas fuerte.

-Lo que dijo Aro, ignorarlos-dije viéndola a los ojos, estos ya reflejaban la desesperación que sentía al no poder entrar y poder estrujar a su hermana con todo el amor que le tenia- es por su bien, entraremos juntos y los ignoraremos es la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo.

Inhalamos por última vez aire carente de aroma humano e ingresamos al salón cuando el profesor nos presento.

Fue difícil, dios, los fue mucho, entrar y encontrarse con la mirada de esperanza de nuestros hermanos, los pensamientos de ambos eran un torrente de comparaciones y conclusiones, hasta que solo resalto un pensamiento de alice _"que les han hecho"_

Me tense más de lo que estaba, lo saben, fue lo primero que pensé, pero luego me golpee mentalmente, ellos ni siquiera estaban seguros de que éramos nosotros

-¿Qué ocurre, ¿que piensan?, se dieron cuenta, ¿nos reconocieron?- Bella lo dijo tan rápido que ningún humano que nos rodeaba se dio cuenta siquiera que movió los labios y mucho menos que produjo sonido alguno.

-No solamente están preocupados por lo que pudo habernos pasado, no te alteres- respondí de la misma manera.

-Por favor tomen asiento al lado del señor Cullen y la señorita Swan – no tenia otro lugar a donde mandarnos que al lado de las únicas personas que no queremos que nos reconozcan, pensé mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Bella mostrándole que estábamos juntos y por lo tanto lo sobrellevaríamos de la misma manera, pero esta resolución casi se fue al piso al observar la mirada totalmente dolida de Alice _"ellos no son mis hermanos"_ ¡auch!, eso dolió, pero tenia que pensar que todo esto era por su bien por lo que me vi obligado a devolverle la mirada mas indiferente que pude.

Bella pov

Dolió, dolió mucho ver la mirada de Alice de reprobación y dolor, pero la mire de la forma más fría e indiferente que mi corazón me permitió, era por su bien, era en lo único en que podía pensar mientras caminaba hasta mi asiento.

En cuanto nos acomodamos en nuestro banco Edward cruzo un brazo por mis hombros de manera protectora, lo abrase por la cintura, de los dos el que mas sufría era él ya que podía saber todo lo que estaban pensando.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dije acercándome a él, él se volvió quedando su rostro tan solo a centímetros del mío, haciendo que su exquisito aroma llenara mis sentidos, incluso siendo inmortal quede atontada por unos segundos.

-tan solo me cuesta un poco manejar los aromas- me sonrió tranquilizadoramente para luego volverse bruscamente a mirar a Alice.

-Creo que nuestra pequeña duende sigue tan perspicaz como siempre- dijo sonriendo perfectamente de lado

El resto de la clase la pasamos intentando tranquilizarnos mutuamente, el aroma a humanos impregnaba todo el salón por lo que no bien sonó la campana anunciando el receso escapamos por algo de aire fresco.

Afortunadamente en el resto de las clases no nos topamos con nadie de nuestra familia, claro no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

En el pasillo que daba a la cafetería se encontraban nuestros hermanos esperándonos y para nuestra mala suerte y tenemos una muy mala, ellos nos vieron antes que nosotros a ellos por lo que no pudimos escapar. Bien aquí vamos pensé de la forma mas pesimista que se pueda imaginar.

En cuanto estuvimos cerca de ellos nos quedamos en completo silencio esperando a que alguien digiera algo, pero lo que no esperábamos es que tanto Alice como Rosalie saltaran a nuestros cuellos, ambos nos tensamos inmediatamente ante el acercamiento y mi mounstro interior hizo presencia, "_no respires"_

-No lo puedo creer realmente son ustedes-murmuraba Rosalie contra mi cuello

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tú?- con esa simple pregunta las sentí a ambas congelarse en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo que quienes somos?-dijo con voz quebrada Alice mirándome con el rostro cubierto por lagrimas.

Quise abrazarla y consolarla, pero sabia que si le decía quien era la pondría en peligro. Así que seguí con la farsa que habíamos comenzado.

-No es cortes lanzarse sobre las personas que no conoces- le espete fríamente

-No me reconoces, soy Alice tu hermana y ellos son nuestra familia- dijo apuntando a Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Disculpa pero en realidad esta es la primera vez que los veo- dijo Edward educadamente

-No Edward te equivocas, creo que ellos dos estaban en nuestra primera clase pero no estoy segura, sabes que soy muy mala recordando rostros.- seguí, cada vez el brillo en los ojos de mis hermanos disminuía y sentía como mi muerto corazón se encogía una vez mas, creo que Edward lo noto o realmente estaba peor que yo porque se apresuro a despedirse.

-Nuestros hermanos Alec y Jane nos esperan, así que si nos disculpan- dijo llevándome lejos de allí

Alice pov

-No eran ellos-susurro Rosalie aun llorando mientras Emmett la abrazaba escondiendo su cabeza en su enorme pecho.

-Si lo eran- los interrumpí, todos me observaron con pena, como si estuviera intentando no darme cuenta de la verdad.

-Quizás no nos reconocieron, pero eran ellos, lo se- continúe ignorándolos.- Serán distintos físicamente, pero sus rasgos básicos aun así están presentes aunque a simple vista no se ven y si no me recuerdan les hare recordar- finalice adentrándome en la cafetería.

Los vi en la mesa más alejada del resto junto a dos chicos más jóvenes que ellos, cada uno tenia una bandeja de comida frente a ellos pero no comían, parecían jugar con la comida. Todos ellos poseían la misma piel pálida, incluso más que la mía, además de que todos poseían un color semejante de ojos pero en distintas tonalidades.

Todo eso me llevo a preguntarme si en realidad mis hermanos tuvieran razón y tan solo estaba negando la cruda realidad, pero en ese preciso momento Bella le sonrió a uno de sus…hermanos, era la sonrisa que había visto desde que naci la que era capaz de iluminar todo un salón lleno de oscuridad, no había duda alguna ella era mi hermana aunque no me recordara.

-Hola soy Alice y creo que hemos comenzado con el pie incorrecto, por lo que porque no lo intentamos de nuevo, ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- todo eso lo dije de un solo tirón intentando no demostrar todo el nerviosismo que me embargaba.

-Wau eso fue asombroso ni siquiera respirarte- rio el chico que se encontraba junto a Edward.

-Claro que puedes sentarte- dijo la chica rubia ignorando la intervención de su hermano-por cierto soy Jane y ellos son Alec, Bella y Edward mis hermanos.- dijo señalándolos mientras ellos me saludaban con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me senté frente a ella y pude verla a ella y a los demás más de cerca, si antes me parecían perfectos ahora me deslumbraron por completo. Todos sus rostros eran perfectamente simétricos y a pesar de poseer ojeras su piel no dejaba de ser la envidia para cualquier chica.

-Y y c como les ha ido e en sus pri primeras clases- era la primera vez que tartamudeaba, creo que tanta perfección me había afectado.

Tanto Edward como Alec sonriendo de lado como si supieran el efecto que causaban en los demás, Bella escondió su rostro tras una cortina de cabello marrón al tiempo que sus hombros se movían como si intentara contener una carcajada.

-No les hagas casos- me sonrió Jane- son unos idiotas- inmediatamente Edward y Alec borraron sus sonrisas y fulminaron a su hermana con la mirada.

-¡Jane!- la reprocho Bella- ellos no son idiotas, tan solo llegaron tarde a repartición de cerebros- termino riéndose mientras Edward saltaba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a perseguirla por toda la cafetería.

Hice una mueca, me dolía verlos comportarse como la familia que eran y que yo soñé que compartiríamos, desde la noche en que nos anunciaron mama y Carlisle que se casarían me imagine el como las cosas mejorarían con creces, el como bromearía con Edward con respecto a Bella haciéndolo sonrojar. Como cada mañana levantaría a Bella con un nuevo conjunto y los viajes de chicas que haríamos al centro comercial los fines de semana o después del instituto pero todos esos sueños desaparecieron al tiempo que Edward y Bella lo hicieron.

-Verlos así me recuerda a cuando recién los conocí- la voz de Jane me saco de mis pensamientos trayéndome a la realidad donde en este momento Edward volvía victorioso con una Bella histérica sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cuándo los conociste?-pregunte al tiempo que mi hermana se liberaba de la presa de y se volvía junto a nosotros.

-Cuando tenia seis años- me contesto Jane mientras comía, juraría que le vi hacer una mueca de asco al tiempo que mordía su trozo de pizza pero fue tan rápido que no estoy segura- mi tío se acababa de hacer cargo de mi hermano y yo, pero como el no tenia tiempo por su trabajo pensó que era mejor tener hermanos mayores que una nana, por lo que decidió adoptar

-Ese día Edward y yo nos habíamos escondido en el patio trasero del orfanato, era nuestro refugio desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar- era la primera vez que Bella hablaba desde que me senté junto con ellos y creo que noto mi sorpresa por que me sonrió con esa sonrisa anestesiante que tan solo poseía ella- odiábamos los días en que las encargadas nos hacían usar nuestros mejores trajes para presentarnos a nuestros potenciales padres.

-Lo que Bella quiere decir, es que odiábamos la idea de que alguien nos pudiera separar- esta vez fue Edward, tomo la mano de Bella entre las suyas y continuo-Nos conocíamos de toda la vida nuestros padres eran los mejores amigos por lo prácticamente crecimos juntos, en nuestro octavo cumpleaños nuestros padres sufrieron un accidente, no teníamos a nadie mas que al otro, llevábamos tres meses en el orfanato cuando llego Eleazar.

-Recuerdo que mi tío nos había mandado al jardín a jugar mientras el conocía a los niños del lugar-Alec sonrió ante el recuerdo- en cuanto el niño de cabellos cobrizos nos vio escapo corriendo con una morena sobre sus hombros, claro que no conto con que nuestro tío eligiera ese preciso momento para aparecer justo delante de él.

-No fue un golpe bonito-murmuro Bella

-Como te podrás imaginar ambos cayeron al chocar contra la pared que es mi tío- rio Alec

-Edward parecía un león protegiendo a su ovejita-Jane continuo haciendo que Bella escondiera su rostro y Edward sonriera apenado

-No podía dejar que la separaran de mi lado- murmuro Edward abrazando a Bella y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta- se estarían llevado mi vida

-Esa fue justo la actitud que estaba buscando Elezar para nuestros hermanos mayores por lo que esa misma tarde nos instalamos en la nueva casa que mi tío había comprado para la familia-el timbre sonó y todos se levantaron de la mesa.

-Bien creo que te veremos por ahí- se despidió Edward yendo a la salida.

-Adiós Alice un placer conocerte a pesar de nuestro primer encuentro-dijo Bella siguiendo a Edward

-Vamos creo que tenemos la próxima clase juntas- dijo Jane comenzando a caminar a la salida seguida de su hermano.

No le respondí a ninguno, me encontraba en mi propio mundo, la historia que me contaron no hacia más que confirmar mis temores y acrecentar mi dolor. Isabella y Edward Volturi no eran mis hermanos.


	8. Chapter 8:compañeros

Capitulo 8: compañeros

Alice pov

Hace ya un mes que Bella y Edward habían llegado, nuestra relación a pesar de haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo ahora nos habíamos hechos casi íntimos amigos, compartíamos tardes enteras en su casa junto a sus hermanos o de compras en Port Angels, y cada día me daban muestras que eran idénticos a mis desaparecidos hermanos y cada día debía recordarme que no se trataba de ellos.

El resto de mis hermanos los intentaba evitar, podía ver que les hacia daño tan solo verlos, a mis padres la primera vez que los vieron corrieron a ellos como si hubieran visto un milagro, las caras de dolor y decepción se instalaron en ellos en cuanto les explicaron quienes eran, a pesar de ello Esme los intenta ver todas las veces que puede, cada vez que esta cerca de ellos sus ojos recuperan su antiguo brillo, y yo como una masoquista sabiendo que no se tratan de mis amados hermanos permanezco a su lado haciendo que el agujero en mi pecho que aparece cuando los dejo, desaparezca

-Buenos días Alice ¿que tal tu fin de semana?-Edward tan caballero como siempre sostenía la puerta abierta para que Bella y yo pudiéramos entrar.

-Ya sabes como estuvo Edward, intente convencerla pero es una testaruda, quizás a ti te escucha después de todo es tu hermana-respondí enfurruñada volteando a ver a Bella que se había sentado junto a mi y a lanzarle dagas con la mirada.

-Le he dicho miles de veces que no iré a ese estúpido baile – gruño en mi dirección

-Y yo te dije que iras, no me quitaras la oportunidad de vestir a una modelo- le dije ya tomando sus medidas tan solo observándola

Inmediatamente cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos y escondió su rostro tras la cascada de cabello marrón

-No iré- volvió a repetir obviamente avergonzada

-No te preocupes Alice yo la convenzo-me guiño un ojo Edward al tiempo que sonreía de lado y observaba a Bella, por dios están obvio que esta enamorado que no se como la tonta de Bella no se ha dado cuenta, Edward amplio mas su sonrisa y se volvió hacia en frente donde el profesor acababa de entrar.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo me encontraba impaciente por seguir hostigando a Bella para que aceptara ir al baile, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar en la usual mesa que compartíamos los chicos Volturi y yo, se encontraba otro chico , este sin duda era familiar de ellos por que era tan apuesto como todos los demás.

-Hola chicos- llegue feliz a su lado esperando hacer un nuevo amigo. Solo Jane y Alec me respondieron, Bella y Edward no dieron señales de vida.

Bella pov

Esto era malo, muy pero muy malo, durante el fin de semana que pasamos con Alice acampando en el jardín trasero de su casa, no nos enteramos que había llegado un nuevo guardia a la nuestra. Creo que Aro no le tiene tanta confianza a los gemelos como el hace creer.

En cuanto volvimos a casa nos esperaba sentado con todos los demás en la sala de estar, cuando nos pregunto donde habíamos estado en estos dos días estuvimos obligados a mentir diciendo que habíamos ido a cazar para pasar la semana, no creo que nos allá creído, por que esta mañana había insistido en acompañarnos al instituto para cerciorarse que cumplíamos nuestra parte del trato, no acercarnos a los Cullen.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos sentados en una cafetería abarrotada y con una feliz Alice al lado y lo único que podía pensar era: la cagamos.

-¿Y…? y que dices Bella te logre convencer de ir al baile- dijo Alice haciéndose un hueco entre Alec y Jane.

-¿Un baile?- pregunto Mark, el guardia se inclino observándome con atención – que te parece si…

-Bella me acompañarías afuera-salto Edward de su asiento dirigiendose a las puertas de la cafetería.

Camine inmediatamente detrás de el despidiéndome con una sonrisa de los demás. Al llegar afuera me di cuenta que Edward ya no se encontraba allí seguramente no quería que nos escucharan, me interne en el bosque siguiendo su rastro preguntándome que tan importante era lo que tenia que decirme para que se alejara tanto.

Una cegadora luz me golpeo y me encontré en un hermoso prado bañado en flores y cálida luz del sol, en medio de esta se encontraba un ángel brillando, con sus parpados cerrados podría pensar que era una perfecta estatua de diamante pero su respiración acompasada me demostraba lo contario.

-Perfecto-se me escapo en un susurro, claro que el pudo oírlo porque sonrió de lado y abrió sus hermosos ojos para observarme y dejarme sumergirme en sus pozos dorados, pero al cabo de un momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y trate de arreglarlo- quie…quiero decir este prado es perfecto- creo que si fuera humana estaría completamente sonrojada.

-Pues yo creo que no pude competir con un Ángel como tu- rio al tiempo que alargaba una mano para que le acompañara, mientras mi muerto corazón parecía latir a toda velocidad con tan solo esas palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- no me moví de mi lugar y lo observe dudando si contarme o no lo ocurrido, haciendo doler mi corazón al ver que el no tenia la suficiente confianza como para hablarme sobre lo que le pasaba

-Bien-dije luego de unos minutos- veo que no me dirás nada, así que mejor te dejo solo- me comencé a dar la vuelta para irme, pero una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo

-Te…-inspiro profundamente antes de continuar- ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Me quede congelada, a que venia esto, en un momento tiene una expresión que cualquiera pensaría que es el fin del mundo y al segundo siguiente me sale con el baile

-¿UH?- fue lo único coherente que pude formular ante tal pregunta

-¿Si quisieras ser mi pareja en el baile que se dará esta semana?- cada palabra la dijo pausadamente para que incluso un niño de cinco años pudiera entenderlas

-No eso no, me refiero a ¿Por qué?- el aun sostenía mi muñeca y su cercanía comenzaba a afectar seriamente mi cordura, por lo que al contrario de lo que mi cuerpo pedía me separe de el para poder llevar una conversación razonable.

-¿Por qué? Necesito tener una razón para invitarte- dijo acomodándose en el centro del claro.

-No lo se dímelo tu- insistí dejándome caer a su lado y buscando sus ojos para ver la verdad, pero me encontré perdida en sus pozos dorados.

-Esta bien-refunfuño-te diré todo, tan solo porque eres la única a la que no puedo ocultarle nada.

Su voz me trajo a la realidad, me aleje unos cuantos centímetros percatándome que había avanzado inconscientemente hacia el al tiempo que lo observaba

-Mark…el…el esta buscando compañera- ahí quede completamente colgada y creo que mi cara de what? Lo demostraba porque se apresuro a continuar-el te estaba observando como compañera potencial y yo…yo…-termino balbuceando, se estiro sobre las flores evitando mi mirada para terminar-tan solo no quiero que te separe de mi.

-¿Por qué debería…-comencé pero luego la verdad me golpeo fuerte-¡compañera!- grite poniéndome de pie y espantando a unos cuantos pájaros.

-Bella cálmate, no dejare que se te acerque-comenzó Edward levantándose lentamente del suelo

-¡Que me calme!, sabes lo que me estas contando- exclame completamente fuera de mi dando vueltas como un león enjaulado-¡compañera! Sabes lo que eso significa ¿cierto? Aro te lo explico, compañeros es una pareja que va mas allá de lo que significa el matrimonio para los humanos, compañeros es estar unidos por toda la eternidad literalmente

-¡No dejare que te lleve!- dijo Edward sosteniéndome por los hombros- eres mi mejor amiga y nadie te apartara de mi lado, solo tu lo harás

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el me quería dejar, era eso verdad, mi muerto corazón parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos desgarrándose por completo y mis ojos ardían con lagrimas que no podían ser derramadas, trate de alejarme de el pero me lo impidió atrayéndome a su pecho y rodeándome fuertemente con sus brazos.

-No te apartes por favor, tengo que disfrutarlo por el tiempo que dure- respiro profundamente y escondió su rostro en mi cuello- me encanta tu olor, una mezcla de fresias y rosas perfecto, lo extrañare cuando me dejes

-¿dejarte?-murmure apretándome mas a el

-Algún día encontraras un compañero y me alejaras para estar con el-dijo sosteniéndome mas fuerte- y yo te dejare ir, por que prefiero pasar toda una eternidad solo, con tal de verte feliz

-No te dejare nunca-susurre en su oído- no ahí nadie además de ti con quien quiera compartir mi eternidad.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba pidiéndole acompañarlo como una mujer a un hombre no como mejores amigos y antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara por mi cabeza fuimos interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

-Aquí están- me aleje de Edward a una distancia nada compromisoria a diferencia de la anterior

-Alice quiere ir al centro comercial, les dije que los buscaría en el estacionamiento, nos esperan en secretaria- dijo Jane rápidamente

-¿les dije?-pregunto Edward al tiempo que echábamos a correr

-Alice y sus hermanos-respondió Jane simplemente, nos paramos en seco

-¡Estas loca! Ya era bastante malo con Alice metida en esto y ahora están todos- grite sin importarme si Mark y Alec me escuchaban al estar mas cerca del instituto

-Pues dile eso a tu hermana que no deja de meterse en asuntos que no le competen- me grito devuelta

-No te preocupes, sino se aleja nosotros lo aremos, pero déjanos hacerla feliz por ultima vez-intervino Edward dejándonos en silencio- regalémosle la oportunidad de asistir a ese estúpido baile, luego nos marcharemos, inventaremos que a Elezar le han ofrecido un trabajo en otro lugar, eso será lo suficientemente creíble para que no hayan preguntas

-Bien aclarado eso apresurémonos o ese duende nos mantendrá por horas encerrados en el centro comercial- dijo Jane comenzando a correr para luego desaparecer de la vista.

-No te preocupes, parecerá que nos iremos, pero no lo aremos, nunca los abandonaremos ellos no nos verán pero nosotros si, seremos sus ángeles personales- sonrió de la forma que mas me gustaba tomando mi mano y dándome una luz de esperanza.


	9. Chapter 9:descubrimiento

Capitulo 9:descubrimiento

Bella pov

Alice estaba dando saltitos al lado de un Jasper cuidadoso que observaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos, Emmett se encontraba con una gran sonrisa rodeando con un brazo a Rosalie que ni siquiera nos miraba, todos ellos se encontraban apoyados sobre el jeep de Emmett y el lamborgini de Jazz

-Por fin llegan, ya me estaba desesperando- Alice me arrastro hasta el lamborgini y se subió junto a mi en el asiento trasero, inmediatamente Edward ocupo el asiento del copiloto y Jasper el del piloto comenzando a conducir.

-Apresúrate Jazz hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperando- chillo Alice, parecía que le iba dar un ataque, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que nunca había sido capaz de convencernos a todos de acompañarla a su paraíso personal- y…Bella dime ¿ya tienes pareja?

-Lo siento Alice, pero ya tengo pareja, no te podre acompañar pero gracias por la oferta-bromee con ella haciéndola bufar

-No me refería a eso-dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza-¡auch! tienes la cabeza dura

-¿no te rompiste la mano?-pregunte preocupada volteándome inmediatamente, nuestros cuerpos era tan duro como el granito por lo que era muy factible que Alice se rompiera una mano al golpearme

-No, no me la he roto, pero creo que se esta hinchando-dijo dándole vuelta y observándola

Me quite los guantes que usualmente llevaba para cubrir con mis frías manos la suya y así evitar una hinchazón o peor un esguince, Alice hizo ademan de retirar su manos cuando sintió mi baja temperatura, pero la sostuve con fuerza.

-Lamento estar tan fría, pero esto te ayudara-me disculpe

-¿Por qué estas tan helada?-pregunto seria, esto era malo Alice seria era igual a investigación y eso era igual a problemas

-Estamos en Forks que esperabas- le sonreí, pero no me creyó nada ya que seguía inspeccionándome con la mirada.

Considere seguir mintiendo pero Alice sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y me dio un apretón al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro

-Te quiero mucho Bella-susurro dejándome completamente congelada, mire alarmada a Edward pero este estaba mirando al frente con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

-Y yo a ti Alice- susurre para mi luego de unos minutos al tiempo que le daba un suave apretón inconsciente a las manos que estaban entre las mías, claro que solo Edward pudo escucharme.

Llegamos al centro comercial tan solo unos veinte minutos después, Jasper le hace honor al apellido Cullen cuando esta en el volante, íbamos a esperar a los demás pero Alice insistió en entrar alegando que no le habíamos dejado tiempo para nada, mientras que Edward aterrado se fijaba en su reloj comunicándome que faltaban cinco largas horas para que el centro comercial cerrara.

Creo que si no estuviera segura que mi hermana era humana lo hubiera puesto en seria duda, ¿de donde saca toda esa energía el pequeño duende?, nos llevo a las tiendas más importantes y nos compro conjuntos que dudo que use alguna vez.

-¡Alice no entrare ahí!-grite haciendo que algunas personas se voltearon a vernos. Alice me arrastraba por un brazo asía Victoria Secret's y los demás no hacían mas que reír a costa mía.

-Vamos Belly Bells no seas tímida-me empujo por la espalda Emmett, desde que habíamos llegado me había tratado como lo hacia como cuando estaba humana, y a pesar de estar consiente de que un miembro de la guardia nos acompañaba no me podía sentir mas feliz al verme rodeada de mi familia nuevamente.

-sal ya Bella los chicos se fueron tan solo estoy yo-canturreo Alice afuera del probador y es que no me animaba a abandonar mi guarida con tan solo esta"arma mortal" como la llamo Rosalie.

-¿de verdad?- pregunte al tiempo que agudizaba el oído, y si tan solo se oía el corazón de Alice cerca, los demás debían estar fuera de la tienda, por lo que me mire por ultima vez al espejo y abrí el probador al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Hoy como alguien tragaba seco y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un Edward con los ojos como plato observándome fijamente y la boca abierta, mientras una Alice que reía al tiempo que daba saltitos alrededor de el canturreando "lo sabia, lo sabia"

Me encontraba completamente congelada y avergonzada y no podía apartar la vista de Edward pero un aumento en la frecuencia cardiaca de muchos corazones me hizo apartar la vista hacia la vitrina principal, donde muchos, muchos hombres se habían amontonado observando el espectáculo.

Edward al percatarse de lo que sucedía comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta con los ojos completamente oscuros y gruñendo tan fuerte que incluso creo que Alice se percato porque se alejo inmediatamente de su camino.

-Edward no-lo detuve abrazándolo por la espalda, el inmediatamente se detuvo pero no relajo su postura- no lo hagas, sabes cual puede ser el castigo si lo haces y se que tampoco querrás cargar con esas vidas por la eternidad.

-Sus pensamientos son tan repugnantes-gruño dándose la vuelta y apoyando su frente en la mia.

-Lo se, pero no permitiré que por esos insignificantes humanos te aparten de mi lado-susurre haciendo que su postura se relajara por fin.

-Lo siento-murmuro abriendo los ojos y observándome tan intensamente que hizo mis piernas flaquear aun siendo una inmortal.

-He… lamento interrumpir, pero Bella…-dijo Alice apuntando mi cuerpo, inmediatamente entendí a lo que se refería y me aparte avergonzada de Edward

-yo…yo…será mejor mejor que me cambie-tartamudee rápidamente para volver a esconderme en el probador.

Alice Pov

Ellos son mis hermanos, no podía estar mas feliz, el ultimo mes que había pasado con Edward y Bella había notado cosas que a simplemente no se ven o se oyen, comencé buscando en línea sobre personas que cambiaran el color de sus ojos con sus cambios de humor, para luego sumarle fuerza y velocidad que superaban lo normal, claro no era mucho pero logre dar con un sitio en internet que trataba de vampiros.

Por lo que a pesar de lo loca de la idea probé cada una de las habilidades de los seres de la noche en mis amigos hasta que solo me quedo una, _"piel fría y dura como granito" _rezaba la pagina y he me aquí con una mano hinchándose entre las "frías" manos de Bella producto de haberla golpeado en su "dura" cabeza y no podía estar mas feliz.

-Te quiero Bella-susurre y aunque ella no pudiera decírmelo por alguna razón yo si podía apoyarla de alguna forma.

En cuanto llegamos al centro comercial los arrastre por cada tienda importante comprando todos los conjuntos que los obligaría a usar y es que estaba demasiado contenta de verme entre mi familia nuevamente.

Estaba intentando convencer a Bella de que abandonara el probador con un conjunto Victoria Secret's cuando llego Edward claro que le dije que me encontraba sola, según lo que tengo entendido los corazones de los vampiros no palpitan por lo que Bella no escucho el de Edward y salió del probador tan solo usando un pequeño babydoll azul rey.

La cara de Edward no la supera nadie, en serio, por lo que comencé a burlarme de el dando brinquitos alrededor de el y canturreando a su alrededor que sabia que esto ocurriría, lo que no sabia es que de pronto Edward se volvió hacia la puerta del local con los ojos totalmente negros y gruñendo como un león, me aparte totalmente asustada y por primera vez consiente de que ellos no eran humanos, con la belleza que parecía provenir de un ángel que poseía Bella usando el conjunto y el lado totalmente bestial que estaba demostrando Edward en este momento, y por primera y ultima vez la palabra monstruo atravesó mi cabeza.

Bella se acerco corriendo hasta Edward abrasándolo fuertemente por la espalda y susurrándole algo para calmarlo, entonces fui consiente de lo que había molestado a Edward una gran cantidad de hombres se habían aglomerado en la vitrina de la tienda intentando ver a Bella.

Cuando volví de nuevo a vista hacia mis hermanos, que bien se sentía llamarlos de esa forma de nuevo, Edward descansaba su cabeza en la de Bella, entonces lo comprendí ellos no eran monstruos en ningún nivel tan solo intentaba lidiar con una naturaleza que les fue entregada y que los hacia estar mas unidos que antes tan solo teniéndose el uno al otro para apoyarse, ya que tarde o temprano todos nosotros moriremos y ellos seguirán existiendo.

Los interrumpí haciéndoles notar la vestimenta de Bella la cual de forma avergonzada volvió a su escondite y yo aproveche de acercarme a Edward.

-Prométeme que la cuidaras cuando yo no este-le pedí mirándolo a los ojos que poco a poco iban adoptando su peculiar color dorado

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto confuso

"se lo que son" pensé y el abrió los ojos como plato, si no me había equivocado Edward podía leer mentes


	10. Chapter 10:Problemas

Capitulo 10: problemas

Edward pov

"_se lo que son"_ pensó Alice y yo me congele en mi lugar _"no te preocupes no se lo he contado a nadie y no lo hare", _la tome del brazo y la arrastre rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Bella.

-Bella tenemos problemas, Alice lo sabe- sisee tan rápido que Alice ni siquiera se percato que hable al tiempo que una Bella asustada abría el vestidor.

-Nos vamos- dijo rápidamente tomando a Alice por el brazo libre y llevándola hasta la entrada al tiempo que yo pagaba todo y llamaba a Jane.

-¿Qué ocurre?-contesto al tercer tono

-nos vamos con Alice, distrae a los demás- le dije saliendo rápidamente de la tienda y buscando a Bella.

-De acuerdo, en casa me cuentan lo que paso-le corte apenas termino de hablar y seguí el rastro de Bella hasta las escaleras de emergencia.

Alice se encontraba con la boca abierta observando a Bella que sostenía una puerta abierta para que pasara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte preocupado dirigiendo mi vista de Bella a Alice y de vuelta

-Esa puerta estaba asegurada con llave-exclamo Alice, Bella tan solo se encogió de hombros y la obligo a entrar

-Y lo seguirá estando una vez que entres- la apresure ganándome un bufido de su parte.

-Sera mejor que la cargues nos demoraremos mucho si bajamos las escaleras-dije al tiempo que levantaba a Alice y la situaba en la espalda de Bella.

-Deberías cerrar los ojos-le previno Bella subiéndose a la baranda de las escaleras

-¿Qué…que piensas hacer?- tartamudeo Alice aferrándose tanto a Bella que si esta fuera humana ya estaría asfixiándose

-No te dejare caer- le aseguro Bella dejándose caer por en medio de las escaleras.

"_Esto es genial"_ escuche chillar a Alice, dios incluso por la mente su voz sonó como una bocina, inmediatamente me lance detrás de ellas y aterrice a su lado.

-¿A donde?-me pregunto Bella observando a todos lados esperando que nadie nos hubiera visto.

-No podemos salir sin un carro hace una media hora el sol decidió salir- murmure tratando de pensar rápidamente como salir de allí con una humana, si fuéramos tan solo Bella y yo podríamos correr y nadie nos notaria pero con Alice iríamos mas lento

-Podemos irnos en el coche de Jazz tengo sus llaves-opino Alice señalando al auto en cuestión.

-Edward es buena idea luego pensaremos algo para decirle-me dijo Bella tomando mi mano encaminándome hacia el vehículo.

-Yo conduzco- dije arrebatándole la llave a Alice quien la sostenía en una de sus manos.

Rápidamente tome todas las compras y las metí en la cajuela al tiempo que Bella arrastraba a Alice y la subía al asiento de atrás y luego ella se subía al del copiloto.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte a Bella una vez que no encontrábamos en las transitadas calles de Port Angels

-Que tal al prado de esta tarde, será un lugar tranquilo para hablar-me respondió tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos en busca de tranquilidad, le di un breve apretón y acelere al máximo dirigiéndome a la carretera.

"_pero que lindos son" _le dirigí una mirada a Alice por el retrovisorhaciendo que esta aumentara aun mas su sonrisa "_ops Edward ya me escucho"_ Bella se volvió hacia atrás buscando lo que estaba distrayéndome y se topo con la gran sonrisa de Alice.

-¿Cómo es que no estas asustada?-le pregunto tranquilamente al tiempo que se pasaba al asiento trasero- deberías estarlo luego de saber lo que somos

-No puedo estar asustada de mis propios hermanos-lo dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia- y aunque no lo fueran – agrego al ver que Bella iba a replicar- se que ustedes nunca me harían daño- declaro completamente segura

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-le pregunte desde adelante al tiempo que pasábamos el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Forks.

-Por que son mis mejores amigos- dijo alargando una mano hacia Bella y tomando una de sus manos quitándole el guante que se había vuelto a poner en cuanto llegamos al centro comercial- y no importa lo que sean siempre serán mi familia- término aferrándose a una de las frías manos de su hermana. _"Esto es sorprendente"_

Alice pov

Avanzábamos a través del bosque , el auto se veía iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol que atravesaban los arboles.

Íbamos sumidos en el silencio desde que abandonamos la carretera y yo ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza

-¿adonde vamos? – pregunté observando el paisaje

-A el prado- respondió Edward simplemente

Lo fulmine con la mirada, esa respuesta me dejaba completamente en blanco

-Falta poco Alice-dijo Bella notando mi impaciencia- de hecho ya llegamos- al segundo después el auto se detuvo

-Vamos- dijo Edward saliendo del auto y abriendo mi puerta- yo te llevare- se agacho y me ofreció su espalda

Al verme dudando Bella se acerco a mi para ayudarme a subir

-Preferiría ir con Bella- me apresure a decir-sin ofender Edward, pero si manejas de esa manera no quiero ni saber como correrás

-Luego no digas que no me ofrecí- sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que desaparecía entre los arboles

-Vamos Alice arriba- dijo Bella encogiéndose y dándose la vuelta. Me apoye en una piedra y di un saltito para aferrarme a su espalda

-Sera mejor que te agarres bien-dijo situándose justo donde Edward había desaparecido.

-Eh…Bella ¿Qué haces?-le pregunte al ver que no se movía

-Dándole ventaja- respondió afirmándome mejor

-Eso quiere decir…- no lo termine dejando que ella lo hiciera

-Que soy mas rápida que Edward –dijo echándose a correr

No veía nada mas que manchas verdes pasando, los ojos me picaban por lo que me vi obligada a cerrarlos y sujetarme con mas fuerza a Bella

-Ya llegamos-dijo de pronto deteniéndose en seco-Edward aun no llega- sonrio al tiempo que me ayudaba a bajar

-¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto al notar mi expresión completamente demacrada

-Si tan solo dame un segundo- dije sentándome en un viejo tronco tratando de regular mi ritmo cardiaco

-Claro cuando te recuperes ve hacia allí- apunto hacia una fuente luminosa que se encontraba entre los arbole, me limite a asentir con la cabeza, dios ni siquiera cuando pasaba todo un día en el centro comercial llegaba a tener el corazón tan acelerado, aunque eso creo que era por los dos ángeles que pasaban a mi lado para fundirse con la luz

Una vez tranquila y asegurándome de que fuera lo que pasara allí no saldría corriendo me levante y me en camine al claro.

En cuanto atravesé los arboles me vi cegada por dos cuerpos luminosos que se encontraban en el centro, en cuanto mi vista se acostumbro me di cuenta de lo que brillaba eran Bella y Edward, ambos se encontraban sentados en el centro de una pradera cubierta de flores atravesada por un riachuelo. Ambos parecían salidos de un cuento de hadas

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas Alice?- me llego la aterciopelada voz de Edward hasta donde me encontraba

Camine hasta donde ellos se encontraban y me deje caer enfrente de mi hermana

-Saben que me muero por preguntar cosas ¿cierto?-ambos asintieron-así que comencemos con la mas fácil… ¿son mis hermanos?

-Alice no responderemos eso, porque a ti te haría mas mal que bien el saberlo-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie-lo que queremos hacerte entender es que somos peligrosos para ti y debes mantenerte alejada

-Alice nos has visto somos monstruos-le siguió Bella también colocándose de pie. Ambos se veían realmente atemorizantes e imponentes desde abajo, pero por mas que los intentaba no podía dejar de verlos como los chicos que conocí apenas llegue al mundo.

-ustedes no son monstruos-dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándola- ustedes son hermosos.

-No lo entiendes-grito Edward acercándose al bosque- ¡Crees que esto es hermoso!-pregunto arrancando una gran rama de un árbol y arrojándola como si nada al otro lado del prado de donde se encontraba.

-¡somos asesinos, Alice- exclamo Bella alejándose de mi- ¿acaso no sabes de que nos alimentamos?

-¿Sabes realmente en que consiste nuestra dieta?- pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotras

-Ustedes se alimentan de humanos- susurre alejándome de ellos, sabia que ellos no me harían daño pero mi cuerpo respondía automáticamente al verse frente a un depredador.

-No Alice, tan solo intentamos demostrarte que somos peligrosos no es bueno que estés junto a nosotros- dijo Bella dejándose caer a la hierba.

-¿No…no se alimentan de humanos?-tartamudee sentándome frente a ella

-No, no cazamos humanos- respondió Edward sentándose al lado de Bella, me recorrió un escalofrió cuando escuche la palabra cazar- con Bella hemos rechazado la dieta clásica- hizo una mueca para expresar su desagrado- hemos encontrado un sustituto que a pesar de no satisfacernos por completo nos mantiene fuerte.

-Entonces…-

-Nos alimentamos de animales- término Bella por mi

-Eso quiere decir que no me harán daño- finalice feliz, pero al ver sus expresiones mi rostro se ensombreció.

-no siempre están fácil controlarse Alice- murmuro Edward bajando la cabeza- el primer de instituto casi me abalanzo contra la clase entera tan solo por haber inhalado una sola vez un poco de aire contaminado por el olor a humanos, me detuve solo porque Bella estaba a mi lado.

-Recuerdas cuando nos emboscaron en la entrada de a cafetería el primer dia- continuo Bella, asentí confirmándole que lo recordaba- cuando se abalanzaron sobre nosotras tuve que dejar de respirar de lo contrario hubiera terminado matándolos allí mismo- me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que estuve de morir a manos de mi dulce hermana.

-Pero eso no importa, lo que si importa es que han sido capaz de controlarse-intente animarlos.

-¿y que pasara el día en que no podamos contralarnos mas y tu o tu familia se encuentre a nuestro alrededor?- refuto Edward- no podemos darnos ese lujo, por lo que si no te vas a alejar lo tendremos que hacer nosotros- se puso de pie y alargo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿eso que quiere decir?-pregunte titubeante no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos se ha hecho tarde y tu familia debe estar preocupada- dijo Bella alejándose hacia el bosque.

-¡Ustedes también son mi familia!-le grite ya desesperada ¿Por qué no lo entendían?

-No Alice tan solo somos una pesadilla que se desvanecerá por tu bien- dijo Edward al tiempo que me levantaba y echaba a correr.

Esa noche cuando los vi desaparecer por el bosque luego de dejarme en casa sentí que seria la última vez que me dejarían atrás y no sabia si eso era bueno o realmente malo.

Bella pov

Nos encontrábamos en la mansión Cullen preparándonos para el gran evento de esta noche, el condenado baile, se preguntaran porque me molesta tanto este hecho y es que hubiera sido perfectamente soportable sino me encontrara en este preciso momento en una tortura.

Tanto Alice como Rosalie nos habían raptado a Jane y mi durante la mañana y nos obligaron pasar el día preparándonos para la velada, pero a esto no se le puede llamar preparación, esto es un castigo por no acceder a probarme todo el centro comercial la ultima vez que fuimos. En este instante realmente desearía poder matar a Alice.

-¡Sal Bella o entraremos por ti!- me amenazo Rosalie, me recorrió un escalofrió a Rosalie no es bueno hacerla enojar, es peor que la pixie enojada, así que con todo el valor que poseía salí del armario donde me había cambiado.

-¡wow!- soltó en un suspiro Alice

-Juro que si no tuviera mis inclinaciones claras habría saltado sobre ti- rio Rosalie, juro que si aun fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado.

-Vamos apresúrate ahí un caballero muy impaciente esperando por ti- me empujo Jane hacia las escaleras

-Juro que las voy a matar por obligarme a usar esto- comencé a enfurruñarme pero al darme la vuelta me encontré con un hermoso Edward esperando por mi al pie de las escaleras y es que en momentos así cuando me mira con tal intensidad me olvido del mundo y me sumerjo en nuestra burbuja personal.

-Eres mi ángel personal lo sabias- me alago Edward a la vez que tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

-Saben algunos queremos irnos- nos interrumpió Emmett desde la puerta, apartamos la mirada avergonzados y nos dirigimos detrás de nuestros hermanos.

-¿y Alice?- pregunte percatándome que la duende no se encontraba por ningún lado

-Su cita vino por ella mientras ustedes estaban idiotizados con el otro- se burlo Emmett ganándose un zape por parte de Rosalie

-¿su cita? Pensé que iba con Jasper- comento Edward fijándose en lo decaído que parecía el rubio

-No tu primo me gano la invitación-gruño para si mismo

-¡Mark!- exclame, mire asustada a Edward esto era malo no podíamos dejar a Alice sola con ese psicópata

-Nos harían un favor no pierdan de vista a Alice esta noche, a pesar de que sea nuestro primo el es peligroso cuando se lo propone- pidió Edward a los demás a la vez que los gemelos ya se encontraban dentro del automóvil y partían rápidamente detrás del guardia.


	11. Chapter 11: Cambios

Capitulo 11: Cambios

Bella Pov

La música llegaba de manera atronadora a mis sensibles oídos, y el hecho de no ver a Alice en ninguna parte del lugar no estaba ayudando en nada a mi naciente dolor de cabeza.

-¿La has visto?- le pregunte a un preocupado Jasper que volvía de recorrer por decima vez el salón donde se celebraba el baile.

-No, Rosalie y Emmett siguen manteniéndose alerta en el centro de la pista y tus hermanos pequeños están buscando fuera-lo dijo todo muy rápido al tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de escanear cada rincón

-No te preocupes la encontraremos- le asegure al tiempo que distinguía a Edward haciéndose camino entre las personas para llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos con Jasper

-Los gemelos encontraron su esencia junto a la carretera, nunca llego al baile- dijo en cuanto estuvo a nuestro nivel.

-Vámonos hay que ir tras ella- dije al tiempo que me encaminaba a la salida intentando no pensar que mi frágil y humana hermana estaba en manos de un vampiro que no compartía para nada nuestra dieta.

-Jane y Alec ya van en camino, llamaron a Elezar pero al ser miembros de la guardia no es mucho lo que pueden hacer- Edward caminaba a mi lado con su mirada fija en la puerta-si tan solo pudiéramos salir de aquí podríamos alcanzarlos sin ningún problema

-¿A que te refieres?- dimos un salto ninguno de los dos se había percatado que Jasper venia pisándonos los talones, debemos ser los peores vampiros de la historia pensé con sarcasmo

-Eso no importa-masculle- lo que si importa es que te quedes aquí, iremos por Alice no te preocupes

-Iré con ustedes-dijo al momento en que la oscuridad nos rodeo y la música bajaba considerablemente de volumen al encontrarnos en el aparcamiento de la escuela

-No, iremos nosotros somos mas rápidos- se apresuro a decir Edward al tiempo que se internaba en el bosque que había al lado de la carretera.

-Pero que haces, los autos están aquí, nos demoraremos mucho menos que si nos internamos en medio del bosque sin ninguna luz- grito exasperado Jasper

- Por favor quédate aquí Elezar vendrá y te explicara- su cara mostraba un total desconcierto- y no te preocupes somos mas rápidos que un auto- dije antes de sumergirme en el bosque siguiendo a Edward

Jasper Pov

No entendía absolutamente nada, Bella y Edward habían desaparecido internándose en la oscuridad del bosque diciendo que encontrarían Alice y además que ellos serian mas rápidos que un auto.

Por lo que sin perder ni un segundo subí a mi coche y me interne en la carretera yendo por la dirección en que habían desaparecido, pasado una media hora con el único sonido del motor y mi errático palpitar encontré un auto abandonado, busque en la cajuela un linterna y me decidí a entrar al bosque.

El bosque era un hervidero de ruidos nocturnos que me comenzaban a tener paranoico y la angustia de no encontrar a Alice, convertía la paranoia en miedo. Fue cuando encontré una cueva oculta por matorrales que oí voces por primera vez en lo que parecían horas.

-Si me hacen algo Aro los castigara- me llego la voz clara de un hombre que se hacia mas fuerte conforme avanzaba.

-Me importa un demonio Aro, no te la quedaras- ¿esa era Bella?

-No pueden hacer nada, el veneno ya se esparció es demasiado tarde, yo gane-se burlo la voz.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-¿gruño? Edward

La escena frente a mi era demasiada rara Edward y Bella se encontraban encorvados como felinos y gruñendo a su primo que los observaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, el cual tenia un extraño y pequeño bulto a sus pies.

-¿Qué demoni…-fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes que Mark saltara sobre mi, lo siguiente que supe fue que se escucho un sonido atronador como dos rocas chocando, para que al segundo después Edward estuviera sobre Mark sujetándolo por el cuello y gruñéndole.

-Bella saca a Jasper y Alice de aquí, intenta sacar el vene…- ordeno Edward desde el suelo

-No te dejare solo- le interrumpió Bella

-Los gemelos vienen en camino con Elezar, Bella, siento sus mentes no te preocupes por mi llévatelos a casa- intento tranquilizarla Edward al tiempo que sujetaba con mas fuerza al que se suponía era su primo.

Bella afirmo la cabeza para luego desaparecer de mi lado y aparecer al segundo después agachada recogiendo al bulto oculto en las sombras y subírselo al hombro como un saco de papas.

-Jasper tendré que cargarte- me dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a mi

-¿Cómo que cargarme? Bella eres muy pequeña- le pregunte observándola desconfiado y fijándome en que en realidad era demasiado bajita y delgada como para poderme.

-No me lo hagas difícil quieres- musito al tiempo en que se acercaba a mi rápidamente y me echaba en el hombro libre.

-Pero..-se me fue el aire al tiempo que dejábamos la oscuridad de la cueva y los arboles que la rodeaban a una velocidad impresionante.

-Cierra los ojos, no quiero que te marees- escuche la voz de Bella, quería quedarme con los ojos abiertos pero viendo que tan solo conseguía un remolino de oscuras formas preferí hacerle caso por esta vez.

No fue hasta que sentí a Bella detenerse que los abrí nuevamente, la cual me deposito en la tierra y se volvió para entrar rápidamente en una gran casa, me pare inmediatamente y me dispuse a seguirla.

Edward pov

¡Maldito Mark!¡ Pobre Alice!¡maldito yo por no llegar a tiempo! Era lo único que había en mi cabeza al tiempo que observaba a guardia que se encontraba frente a mí con una sonrisa petulante. Habíamos llegado demasiado tarde con Bella, Mark había dejado un rastro falso que nos había entretenido por horas y ahora estábamos con el resultado de esa ¡estúpida distracción! Una Alice infectada con ponzoña retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Te matare, voy arrancar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara- gruño Bella agazapándose

-Mi querida Bella no te das cuenta que todo es culpa tuya y de tu celoso amigo- se burlo de nosotros- tenia planes de tomarte a ti como compañera pero viendo que ya tenias uno tuve que buscar en otro lado y que mejor que en tu habilidosa familia.

-¿Habilidosa familia?- pregunto Bella, al tiempo que yo intentaba buscar respuestas en la mente de Mark topándome solo con recuerdos de una antigua conversación con Elezar.

-Todos poseen un don potencial ¿cierto?- pregunte

-Y como siempre el lector de mentes acierta- se burlo-así como ustedes dos poseen un escudo y la lectura de mentes esta pequeña también tiene un don, que Elezar descubrió gracias a que pasaba tiempo con ustedes.

-¿Elezar lo sabia?- inquirió Bella

-Por supuesto que lo sabia, pero el maldito no pensaba decírselo a nadie, no fue hasta que amenace con informar a Aro de …podemos llamarlo irregularidades en sus compromisos- ensancho su sonrisa-eso de pasar tiempo con su familia no estaba en el contrato pequeños, por lo que me vi en la obligación de castigarlos de alguna manera y que mejor que aprovechar la valiosa información que el preocupado Elezar me entrego.

-Por lo que Alice calificaba para ser tu compañera- murmure. Todo era mi culpa si hubiera obligado a Bella a alejarnos de nuestra familia podríamos haberla mantenido apartada de todo nuestro mundo.

-Juro que me las pagaras- comencé al tiempo en que inconscientemente imitaba la posición de Bella listo para lanzarme al ataque.

Si me hacen algo Aro los castigara- Se burlo Mark

-Me importa un demonio Aro, no te la quedaras- le grito Bella

-No pueden hacer nada, el veneno ya se esparció es demasiado tarde, yo gane- Se rio de nosotros.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-gruñi

-¿Qué demoni…-¡Jasper! pensé rápidamente al tiempo que veía a Mark abalanzarse sobre nuestro hermano por lo que no deje un segundo transcurrir cuando me interpuse entre ambos, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos fue como un trueno que estallos en la pequeña cueva.

-Bella saca a Jasper y Alice de aquí, intenta sacar el vene…- ordene desde el suelo a Bella, al tiempo que sujetaba al guardia que se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo intentando zafarse de mi agarre en su cuello

-No te dejare solo- me interrumpió Bella

-Los gemelos vienen en camino con Elezar, Bella, siento sus mentes no te preocupes por mi, llévatelos a casa- intente tranquilizarla al tiempo que escuchaba la clara voz de Alec en mi cabeza pidiendo que resistiera.

Bella se encargo de recoger a Alice del suelo y luego de una corta discusión con Jasper logro cargarlo a él también, desapareciendo a gran velocidad por la entrada.

-Ahora tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- le gruñí al guardia que seguía retorciéndose, lo mantuve firme por el cuello al tiempo que nos levantaba del suelo.

-No puedes hacerme nada o tu castigo será peor- se burlo

-El no puede pero yo si- la voz de Alec reboto en el espacio reducido en que nos encontrábamos.

-Mocoso, no me puedes tocar eres de la guardia-siguió riendo a pesar de que lo mantenía sujeto de la garganta con sus pies flotando sobre el suelo gracias a mi fuerza de neófito.

-Pues sucede que nos hemos enterado que has venido aquí sin el consentimiento de nuestros maestros, por lo que es nuestro deber castigarlo- dijo Jane al tiempo que su familiar sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro. Es la primera vez que me alegro de verla aparecer.

-Edward ve con Bella, nosotros nos encargaremos- los mire con temor a pesar de sus palabras para mi no eran mas que mis pequeños amigos, que nos han ayudado a mi y a Bella.

-No te preocupes por nosotros somos mas viejos y fuertes que tu compañero- me aseguro Alec al tiempo que arrebataba a Mark de mis manos y lo hacia estrellarse contra una de las paredes.

-Los esperaremos en casa- murmure sabiendo que me escucharían al tiempo que me disponía a correr.

Jasper pov

Veía a Bella pasearse con cara aterrada y murmurando rápidamente cosas al hombre que suponía era su padre, mientras yo me encontraba sujetando la mano de una Alice que no paraba de retorcerse, al cabo de tan solo unos minutos Edward arribo, inmediatamente Bella se lanzo a sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al instante, le secunde al instante en mi interior

-Hemos intentado extraer el veneno, pero ya estaba demasiado esparcido, lo siento no puedo hacer nada mas- dijo el hombre observándolos con pena, al tiempo que mi interior se quebraba, el veneno se ha esparcido, eso significaba que Alice moriría.

-¿Morirá?- mi voz sonó rota expresando lo que sentía.

-No, le ocurrirá algo mucho peor-respondió Edward al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo junto a Bella aferrándose a ella como si fuera un salvavidas.

Vivirá pensé al tiempo que mi cuerpo se relajaba por completo dándome cuenta lo tenso que me encontraba. Pero enseguida otra pregunta vino a mi mente.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte?- el verme separado de Alice pensé inmediatamente.

-Convertirse en uno de nosotros- sollozo Bella como si no pudiera llorar por completo

-Uno de ustedes…-murmure poniendo atención a sus rostros y recordando sus actitudes en la cueva.

-Como te abras dado cuenta no somos humanos Jasper- murmuro Edward- y Alice dejara de serlo, realmente siento no haberla podido salvar hermano- dijo al tiempo que se aferraba mas a Bella.

Entonces recordé la absurda teoría de Alice que esos dos ángeles que se desmoronaban frente a mi se trataban de nuestros desaparecidos hermanos, el como Alice cada día parecía estar mas contenta y como en centro comercial parecía haber descubierto algo, por lo que se encontraba dando saltos arrastrando a Bella de la mano como si fuera su… hermana.

-Realmente Alice tenia razón, son ustedes- murmure acercándome a ellos, intentándoles demostrar que estaban solos como sus rostros mostraban.

-Lo sentimos tanto Jasper, pero era la única manera de protegerlos- dijo Bella tomando mi mano- y por nuestra culpa, por habernos acercado a Alice ella se encuentra así.

-¿Qué sucedió?- los pequeños gemelos habían llegado cargando un pesado olor a humo.

-Se esta convirtiendo- susurro la niña al tiempo que Alice soltaba un grito. Me aferre más fuerte a su mano.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Alec- será peligrosa para cuando despierte, tenemos que alejarla de los humanos.

Inmediatamente Bella, Edward y los gemelos desaparecieron escaleras arriba dejándome solo con Alice y su "padre".

-Perdón por no presentarme antes soy Elezar y soy el encargado de que estos niños no cometan desastres.

-Te oímos- se escucharon cuatro voces desde el piso de arriba, él tan solo rio al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano libre.

-¿Qué quieren decir con que Alice será peligrosa cuando despierte?- inquirí al tiempo que los chicos bajaban las escaleras con bolsas que parecían cargarlas en autos ya que desaparecían por una puerta.

-Alice se convertirá en uno de nosotros un maldito, un sin alma- escupió Edward que llegaba de la mano de Bella hasta donde nos encontrábamos- un vampiro

Los mire seriamente intentando procesar lo que me habían dicho, a pesar de que sonaba como un cuento de terror para niños no podía no creerles, es decir eran mis hermanos que habían desaparecido y habían vuelto completamente cambiados, observe su manos entrelazadas, quizás no tanto pensé con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando nos vamos?- pregunte aferrándome a Alice.

-Jasper no puedes venir con nosotros, Alice será demasiado peligrosa para ti cuando despierte- me contesto Edward.

-No pueden alejarme de ella- exclame enojado- que harías si Bella estuviera en su lugar- le reclame.

-Nadie me alejara de ella- gruño en respuesta

-Edward no puedes dejarlo, estará el peligro- susurro Elezar, le mande una mirada fulminante – además piensa que ya desaparecieron ustedes, ahora Alice, no podemos desaparecer a un cuarto, levantara sospechas y Aro nos hará regresar.

-Pues tengo una idea para tapar mi desaparición y la de Alice y nadie la creerá a menos que vaya con ella-Dije pensando en mi plan al tiempo que Edward esbozaba una torcida sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12:Almas compañeras

Capitulo 12: Almas Compañeras

Bella Pov

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de Esme y Carlisle intentando convencerlos de que Alice y Jasper se iban de vacaciones junto a nosotros, cosa que estábamos logrando hasta que apareció Emmett y Rosalie preguntando por Alice.

-Como que de vacaciones, si tan solo hace unas horas Alice estaba desaparecida- bufaba Rosalie desde una esquina.

-¿Desaparecida?-inquirió Esme preocupada dándonos una rápida mirada para luego volverse a Jasper con expresión expectante.

-Si, eso…Alice tan solo se demoro en llegar a el baile, no hay nada por que preocuparse- respondió con seguridad Edward usando todo su encanto, enseguida mi madre y Carlisle relajaron sus posturas.

-¿Y donde esta Alice?-Emmett hablo por primera vez desde que llego junto a Rosalie, ambos se encontraban apoyados en una esquina alejados de nosotros, Emmett rodeando con un brazo a Rose, al parecer su cuerpo respondía de forma instintiva al peligro que significábamos.

-Hurgando en mi ropa- respondí con una sonrisa que supuse le inspiraría confianza, Edward se tenso a mi lado.

-Esa es Alice- sonrió mamá, ojala hubiera sido la verdad, la realidad es que Alice en este momento se encontraba alejándose en un auto a toda velocidad con Elezar y los gemelos con destino a Canadá.

-No veo problema en que les acompañen- dijo Carlisle mirándonos- aun así no entiendo porque Alice no esta aquí arreglando su maleta, no creo que hubiera encomendado esa tarea a ninguno de ustedes.

Mire a Edward esperando que el pudiera responder pero fue Jasper quien se adelanto.

-Le prometí que renovaríamos su guardarropa en cuanto llegáramos- explico tranquilamente- una compensación por no bailar con ella-aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Todos lo observaron con duda, Jasper nunca se habría negado a nada que Alice le hubiese pedido, pero lo dijo de manera tan segura que nos hizo creer incluso a nosotros que era verdad.

-Bien, viendo que ya tienen todo arreglado no nos queda mas que decirles que se cuiden- dijo mi madre levantándose y estrechando a Jasper entre sus brazos- lo mismo va para ustedes Bella, Edward.

-No se preocupe Esme nuestro padre estará con nosotros-dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Regresen cuando quieran esta es su casa- se despidió Carlisle desde la puerta al tiempo que nos subíamos al auto de Edward.

Ya en la carretera Edward acelero lo suficiente para alejarnos del pueblo, ya a una distancia considerable en que no se veía ni una sola alma se detuvo, salimos inmediatamente del carro.

-Te veremos al otro lado de la frontera Jasper- dijo Edward al tiempo que habría la cajuela y sacaba un bolso.

-¿Ha donde van?-pregunto Jasper al tiempo que el también salía del coche y nos observaba mientras sujetábamos cada uno dos bolsos a nuestra espalda.

-A diferencia de otros vampiros no nos alimentamos de humanos- comencé acercándome a él- pero si vamos a pasar junto a ti tanto tiempo, tenemos que evitar la tentación.

-Entonces que beberán- pregunto curioso intentando ver nuestros dientes.

-Nos alimentamos de animales, en particular el puma es mi favorito- sonrió Edward a su hermano, que lo observaba con los ojos como plato, seguro imaginándose a Edward peleando contra dicho animal- y eso que no has visto a Bella contra un león- se burlo, de inmediato Jasper me observo completamente sorprendido. Tan solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué…? Es mi favorito-me defendí

-Y… ¿ para que son los bolsos?- pregunto luego de recuperar su común calma.

-Necesitamos reservas para nosotros y para los demás sino queremos convertirte en la cena-respondió Edward pasando por alto el pánico que cruzo por el rostro de Jasper por un instante- además Alice la necesitara para cuando despierte, no sabemos que tan sedienta se encuentre todos son diferentes al despertar.-termino haciendo sonar su bolsa cargada con botellas.

-Entonces…

-Te veremos en cuanto cruces la frontera no podemos entrar a un país diferente cargados de sangre-conteste tranquilamente, me acerque y le di un abrazo- es bueno tenerte de vuelta Jazz, cuídate te veré luego- dije al tiempo que me echaba a correr bosque adentro con Edward pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte al verlo con su ceño fruncido

-No debiste abrazarlo, el pobre aun no se recupera del shock- espeto de forma ruda- y que decir de la sonrisa que le diste a Emmett, sabes nunca pensé que una mente se pudiera quedar en blanco.

Tan solo rodé los ojos, como podía pensar que los aturdía de forma voluntaria, tan solo se me olvidaba lo encantadores que resultábamos para ellos, reduje mi marcha para poder quedar a su lado y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-No seas celoso Edward Cullen- le reclame, el tan solo frunció aun mas su ceño- además nadie podría jamás remplazarte, tu eres mi compañero.- finalice.

Edward se detuvo de golpe mirándome con una gran sonrisa en su perfecto rostro dejándome completamente deslumbrada.

-¿Compañero?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Claro, siempre te he dicho que eres mi alma compañera, porque debería sorprenderte-conteste como si fuera algo obvio.

-Porque ambos sabemos que ser compañeros va mas de la amistad señorita Swan-contesto acercándose aun más a mi paralizado cuerpo, yo tan solo lo observe porque realmente no sabia que responder, es decir, he estado al lado de Edward toda mi vida y no me podía imaginar una eternidad que no sea a su lado, pero ir mas allá de la amistad nunca me lo había planteado, lo que teníamos era tan perfecto que me daba arruinarlo con algo mas, además descartemos que mi pobre autoestima me decía que Edward nunca podría fijarse en mi mas que una amiga, por lo que cualquier sentimiento mas allá de la amistad quedo enterrado en lo profundo de mi alma hasta el día en que me beso.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo al verme completamente congelada, frunciendo su hermoso ceño al no obtener respuesta- dime que piensas Bella me frustra no poder saber que piensas.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa y con mi muerto corazón de alguna forma corriendo a toda marcha, y es que ahí estaba ese hermoso ángel frente a mí rogándome por una respuesta que no me atrevía a dar por su respuesta.

-¿Te gusto Edward?- fue lo único que pude decir, si el me daba una pequeña esperanza yo le diría mis sentimientos pero sino prefería mantenerlo a mi lado como mi amigo.

-Creo que he sido demasiado obvio en ese aspecto no cree señorita Swan-dijo al tiempo que acercaba su mano y acariciaba mi mejilla, que si fuera humana estaría completamente sonrojada. – Dime en que piensas Bella- dijo acercando su rostro al mío, haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se aceleraran a pesar de no necesitar aire.

-En que muero por besarte- me reprendí mentalmente, estúpida Bella, ahora él se alejara de ti diciendo que solamente le gustas como una amiga. Pero Edward no se alejo si no que sus dorados ojos parecieron brillar aun más y me miraron de forma tan intensa que si Edward no hubiera pasado un brazo por mi cintura hubiera caído al piso derretida.

-Pues te digo un secreto- susurro a mi oído, me sujete a sus hombros intentando no colapsar contra el suelo- yo muero por hacer mucho mas que eso- finalizo acercando su boca a la mía.

Su contacto fue como tocar el cielo, sus labios se movían de forma suave pero seguros sobre los míos que los recibían con el mismo amor que les llegaba, cuando su lengua pidió acceso no pude negárselo y me deje inundar por su sabor, el beso conforme avanzaba se volvía mas demandante por ambas partes, como si Edward también hubiera estado esperando desde siempre este momento. Finalmente luego de unos minutos nos separamos dejando nuestras cabezas apoyadas en la del otro.

-Wow- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca mientras abría los ojos y veía a Edward con la sonrisa mas brillante que le conocía.

-Eso se queda corto-rio –entonces que dices ¿Compañeros?- sabia lo que estaba diciendo, además de sus palabras el brillo en sus ojos me lo confirmaba, él me quería de la misma forma que yo a él.

-Para toda la eternidad- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciendo que volviera a besarme.

-Por cierto Bella- dijo una ves que nos separamos- Te amo

Mi corazón parecía latir al tiempo que escuchaba sus palabras y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad que no podían liberar, por lo que solamente conteste de la única forma que se me ocurría.

-Yo también te amo Edward – dije abrasándolo con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, sonriendo todo el tiempo, el solamente se aferro mas fuerte a mi escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy-murmuro contra mi piel

-Créeme tengo una leve sospecha- reí separándome tan solo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales me observaban con tanto amor que me reprendí por ser una tonta por no notarlo antes.

-Aunque me encantaría seguir así Alice nos necesita – me recordó después de un rato Edward soltándome a regañientes pero manteniendo nuestras manos unidas.

-Si vamos –suspire arrastrándolo por la mano hasta el olor de lo que parecía ser una manada de apestosos ciervos.

Jasper pov

Me encontré con Edward y Bella en un antiguo autoservicio luego de haber traspasado la frontera tan solo unas millas atrás, ambos dejaron su cargar en la cajuela y Edward tomo el volante. No fue hasta unas horas mas tardes que nos internamos en una camino de tierra que a simple vista no se veía al lado de la carretera que me quede dormido, después de todo llevaba mas de un día sin hacerlo, no sabia como Bella y Edward soportaban tanto tiempo sin descansar, quizá duermen de día o en ataúdes fue lo ultimo que pensé.

No desperté hasta horas después supuse porque el sol ya se escondía en el oriente cuando el coche se detuvo por fin en los pies de una de las tantas montañas que habían en el lugar. Pude ver el coche de los gemelos estacionado al lado nuestro.

-¿Qué se supone que hay aquí?- pregunte al tiempo que salía del carro y me estiraba, pasar toda una noche y un día dentro del auto había dormido mis extremidades.

-Una casa refugio- dijo Edward apuntando hacia una de las plataformas que poseía la montaña, al tiempo que se echaba las bolsas con botellas al hombro y le pasaba otras a Bella.

-Vamos Jasper, tienes que comer algo Alice no despertara hasta dentro de dos días- dijo Bella guiándome hacia una puerta de la cual no me había percatado antes.

-¿La casa esta en la plataforma?-pregunte curioso al tiempo que entraba y me encontraba con un amplio y luminoso pasillo.

-No-rio Bella subiendo por unas escaleras que se encontraban a un lado- la montaña es la casa.

Me quede congelado, ¿como podrían haber hecho eso ¿y ¿para que necesitarían tanto espacio?

-Para mantener vigilado a todo un ejercito-contesto Edward que venia detrás- mira –dijo apoyando uno de sus dedos en la roca hundiéndolo como si esta fuera mantequilla.

-¿Cómo sabias…-comencé

-Puedo leer la mente de todos, Jasper- contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad, Bella delante de nosotros bufo, a Edward se le borro la sonrisa del rostro- bueno de todos no- se corrigió- la de Bella es un misterio para mi.

-No puedes leer la mente de Bella- exclame sorprendido, Bella siempre había sido un libro abierto para todos nosotros ya que era un desastre mintiendo, supongo que su nueva naturaleza ha cambiado eso.

-La habilidad de Bella es ser un escudo mental- me dijo Edward, Bella sonreía con suficiencia- habilidad que le encanta, porque la mayoría de los "poderes" que poseen los de nuestra especie son mentales a todos nos frustra por completo.

-Es decir que Bella es la reina- me reí por lo bajo- la chica mas común que existe en la tierra termino convirtiéndose en la que define todo el juego.

-Bella no es común – gruño Edward – es la persona mas extraordinaria que he conocido.

-Eso lo dices porque estás enamorado hermano-conteste intentando ponerlo en un apuro.

-Y no te imaginas cuanto-contesto dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Bella, la cual había volteado al escuchar el último comentario.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Bella sonriéndole a Edward y abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a su espalda.

Me quede sorprendido al saber que Bella sabia de los sentimientos de mi hermano, es decir para ninguno de nosotros era un misterio el amor que se profetizaban ambos, pero pensamos que ambos estaban tan ciegos y asustados para verlo que se demorarían años en descubrirlo, me alegraba que no fuera así.


	13. Chapter 13:Despertar

Capitulo 13: Despertar

Jasper pov

-Me van a decir alguna vez ¿que edad tienen?-pregunte exasperado, era el segundo día que pasaba aquí, el sol se encontraba en su máximo punto en el cielo y dos pequeños vampiros se encontraban brillando delante de mi.

-A una dama nunca se le pregunta la edad, deberías saberlo- refunfuño Jane mirando hacia abajo. Nos encontrábamos en una de las tantas plataformas que poseía la montaña disfrutando del sol que rara vez se mostraba en los alrededores y que tan pocas veces mis actuales compañeros de hogar tenían la posibilidad de ver.

Mire a Alec esperando que el me contestara, pero por el contrario no se encontraba viendo en mi dirección con la sonrisa burlona que generalmente ponía cada vez que yo preguntaba su edad, se encontraba concentrado observando fijamente a Jane desde una distancia considerable completamente embelesado.

-¿Ustedes son gemelos?-pregunte de golpe, ambos se voltearon, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa pregunta.

-No –susurro Jane acercándose adonde me encontraba sentado y dejándose caer frente a mi.- podemos confiar en ti ¿cierto?

-Confías en mis hermanos y ellos confían en mi, por lo tanto ya estas confiando en mi- Alec sonrió de lado al tiempo que se dejaba caer al lado de Jane.

-La verdad ni siquiera somos hermanos-dijo simplemente, yo los observe fijándome en los pequeños detalles que con un solo vistazo o una mirada superficial no notarias, y de hecho Alec poseía un rostro mas angular y definido que Jane mostrando que quizá le llevaba unos años mas, sus cabellos contrastaban de manera escandalosa a la luz del sol el rubio liso que caía suelto de Jane y el negro azabache ondulado de Alec mostrando una de sus mas grandes diferencias. Los mire esperando una mayor explicación.

-¿Alice alguna vez te conto como "adoptamos" a Edward y a Bella?-pregunto Jane, asentí en respuesta, Alice había llegado por la tarde completamente destrozada contándome la historia.

-Bueno la verdad esa es nuestra historia, claro con algunas modificaciones- comenzó Alec- La verdad no nos encontrábamos en un orfanato sino en una pequeña aldea escondida en uno de los tantos bosques de Francia, con Jane éramos los mejores amigos nos conocíamos desde que éramos bebes, nuestras familias vivían una junta a la otra, por lo que prácticamente crecimos juntos.

-Era mi decimo cuarto cumpleaños y Alec insistió en llevarme a una hermosa saliente que había encontrado en uno de sus tantos paseos- sonrió Jane al tiempo que parecía recordar otra época- aun conservo la flor de la promesa de aquel día – murmuro por lo bajo escondiéndose tras su cabello.

-Le prometí que nunca me separaría de ella y la protegería con mi vida, hasta ahora he cumplido- rio Alec abrazando a Jane por los hombros y acercándola a él.-ese día tan bien fue el que perdimos todo- siguió perdiendo su tono alegre y llegando a uno tan frio que me erizo los cabellos.- cuando volvíamos a la aldea al atardecer pudimos ver humo saliendo de entre los arboles, escondí a Jane entre algunos arbustos y me dispuse a ver que ocurría. La pequeña villa se encontraba en llamas y los pocos aldeanos eran arrastrados por unos cuantos hombres, ¡vampiros!-escupió con desagrado- uno me vio y me capturo llevándome hasta donde pude distinguir a mis padres sin vida en el suelo, fue entonces que Elezar apareció.-Aro quiere a los que posean alguna habilidad, el chico posee potencial- declaro alejándome del Vampiro quien le gruño en respuesta y se dispuso a buscar algo escondido en los arboles. Cuando escuche el grito aterrorizado de Jane no te puedes imaginar lo que sentí-dijo Alec con los ojos llenos de terror y dolor.- aun no se como pude liberarme de Elezar y correr hasta ella, lo primero que hice fue cargarla he intentar correr hacia el bosque pero uno de los vampiros se empecinaba en jugar con nosotros, no permitiéndonos escapar, fue entonces que choque con Elezar y caí al suelo cubriendo a Jane con mi cuerpo y gritando que no la separarían de mi, había echo una promesa y la iba a cumplir.

-No fue hasta que Elezar aseguro que no nos separaría sino que nos llevaría a ambos, fue que se calmo- rio cariñosamente Jane.

-¿Y como fue que quedaron como hermanos?-pregunte

-A Elezar se le ocurrió, dijo que sus maestros no eran tan comprensivos como él y que no durarían en separarnos, por lo que ser llamados hermanos y poseer poderes que se complementaban nos permitió seguir juntos- respondió Jane tomando la mano de Alec entre las suyas.

-¿Edward y Bella lo saben?-inquirí con rapidez, quizás esto no debería decírselo a ellos.

-Si, se los contamos cuando aun estábamos en Volterra- dijo Alec- son lo mas parecido a una familia que hemos tenido en años, y nos recordaban de cierta manera a nosotros, fue la principal razón por la que sugerimos a Aro que antes de decidir que hacer con ellos probara si poseían un don, gracias a Dios lo hacían no creo ser capaz de asesinarlos, desde que fueron convertidos hemos convivido con ellos por horas enteras, confiamos en ellos y no permitiríamos que Aro les haga daño- me aseguro.

-¡Jane, Alec!- se escucho el grito de Bella desde el interior- llévense a Jasper de aquí Alice esta despertando.

No alcance ni siquiera a formular una idea de lo que pasaba cuando Alec me cargo en su hombro y se lanzo al abismo con Jane detrás suyo.

Alice pov

Después de lo que parecía un infierno las llamas por fin se detuvieron dejando un muerto corazón detrás, sabia lo que me había pasado, la mordida de un vampiro había comenzado el fuego en mi interior transformándome en una.

-Alice- escuche el susurro a mi lado, abrí los ojos con lentitud adaptándome a mi nueva visión, Bella se encontraba a mi lado observándome atentamente, pero no lucia como la recordaba era mas hermosa aun como una diosa y a su lado había un dios con una mueca de preocupación en la cara, el rostro de ambos despedía una luz propia que se acentuó con la sonrisa que ambos esbozaron al verme despierta.

-Bella- dije abalanzándome sobre ella por un apretado abrazo, lo que no esperaba era la reacción de Edward, el cual se interpuso en mi camino cubriendo a Bella con su cuerpo adoptando una amenazante postura.

-Edward, no me ara daño amor, esta asustada- dijo Bella saliendo detrás de él acercándose a mi con una sonrisa anesteciante- Dime ¿tienes sed?

Si no me lo hubiera dicho habría olvidado por completo el ardor en mi garganta cada vez que ingería una bocanada del aire que no necesitaba, por lo que me limite a asentir, inmediatamente Edward desapareció por una puerta que mis ojos ya habían procesado con anterioridad pero no habían puesto mayor atención.

-Alice-volvió a llamar mi atención Bella, me fije como me miraba inquieta a la vez que un rayo de luz se filtraba en alguna parte habiendo que su piel brillara, realmente parecían diamantes-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Rara, me es difícil concentrarme- conteste sinceramente contando los diamantes de su rostro.

-Si lo se suele ser abrumante los primeros días, es como ver, sentir por primera vez- dijo sentándose a mi lado, me miro con dolor y tristeza- realmente lo siento, esto no debería haber ocurrido, debí hacerle caso a Edward y alejarnos de ustedes, lo siento tanto Alice- se lanzo a mi brazos sollozando temblorosamente, como si no pudiera llorar.

-No es tu culpa Bella, son mi familia nunca me hubieran mantenido alejada de ustedes- le dije intentando tranquilizarla y la verdad era esa, era mi hermana, la chica que cuando cumplí cinco años horneo mi tarta favorita, la chica que se interpuso entre un perro y yo recibiendo ocho puntos en su brazo, la chica que era mi diario personal, la que a pesar de convertirla en mi modelo personal nunca me odio por ello, era la persona en quien mas confiaba y si el precio por estar a su lado era este no me importaba pagarlo.- ve el lado bueno ahora no podrás huir de mi cuando diseñe un nuevo vestido.

Bella se aparto con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que Edward volvía con un vaso entre sus manos, en seguida me tense al percatarme de que se trataba.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- dijo Edward entregándomelo, tome un sorbo de prueba, el liquido aplaco el ardor en mi garganta pero el sabor no era el mejor, sabia a pasto, hice una mueca- siento el sabor, pero Jane y Alec acabaron con lo poco que habíamos traído de carnívoros-se disculpo.

-No importa logra acabar con la sed-dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomando el resto.

-¿Los chicos se llevaron a Jasper?- casi escupí lo que quedaba de sangre cuando Bella formulo la pregunta.

-¡Jasper esta aquí!- grite, claro que con mi nueva voz no sonó como uno de mis acostumbrados chillidos, sino que fue como campanitas sonando.

-Si, esta aquí dijo que no le apartarían de tu lado- solté un suspiro, oh mi querido Jasper pensé, si para Bella Edward era su caballero, para mi Jasper era mi soldado, él que no temía defenderme y seguirme en mis locuras, pero esta no era una locura que él pudiera seguir, yo ya no era humana, no podía permanecer a su lado.

-Pero es peligroso- fue lo único que pude decir, por que enseguida el cuarto donde me encontraba desapareció junto a Bella y Edward, para dar paso a imágenes en mi cabeza de Jasper y yo en lo que parecía un bosque nevado, sus mejillas y nariz sonrosados por el frio al tiempo que sonreía al verme saltar de rama en rama, la imagen desapareció para dar paso a Edward vestido con un esmoquin esperando al final de un blanco pasillo, toda nuestra familia se encontraba allí, un chico alto y moreno reía a mi lado mientras fruncía su nariz en una mueca graciosa, las imágenes se detuvieron Bella y Edward se encontraban preocupados frente a mi.

-Alice ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Bella, Edward me miraba con los ojos como plato, claramente vio lo que sucedió con su habilidad.

-Jasper estará bien-asegure- acabo de verlo.

Todos en el cuarto parecían estatuas.

Edward pov

Alice había visto el futuro, eso era sorprendente, la pequeña duende tenia una habilidad, tal como el maldito de Marck había dicho, lo que me llevaba a pensar que si el resto de mi familia también las tendrían, pero deje todo eso de lado para recordar una sola imagen, yo vestido de esmoquin esperando en un pasillo. Una sonrisa idiota se instalo en mi rostro, era una boda y no había nadie con que deseara casarme mas que con mi Bella.

Había pasado una semana desde que Alice había despertado, el primer día fue cansador, la duende no paro de realizar pregunta tras pregunta hasta que al anochecer rio diciendo que este día nunca acabaría, las siguientes horas las paso intentando forzar su habilidad logrando tan solo vagas imágenes, a los tres días de su despertar Jasper se acerco por primera vez, todos estaban completamente tensos en la sala mientras Alice era sujeta por Alec y por mi por petición de ella y Bella sujetaba a Jasper por si tenia que correr con él, pero nada paso y Jasper con una gran sonrisa se acerco a una controlada Alice, desde entonces no se separaban hasta que Jasper se iba a la cama, claro que siempre se encontraban en compañía de alguien, lo cual a pesar de molestarles se veían forzados a aceptar.

-¿Cuándo me llevaran a cazar?- pregunto Alice a Bella, ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, con Bella de espaldas a Alice ya que esta cepillaba su cabello. Jasper dio un respingo en su asiento al lado de las chicas, soltando el libro de la guerra civil que había estado leyendo, se disculpo con un murmullo, aun no se acostumbraba a nuestra dieta.

-No podemos cazar aquí, es una reservación- respondió Jane por Bella, ella se encontraba un poco mas alejada del resto jugando damas con Alec- Este sitio esta lo suficientemente alejado de los humanos para mantenerlos a salvo en tus primeros días, pero no nos podemos permitir cazar y ser descubiertos, tienen cada animal de aquí registrado.

Alice hizo un puchero, se moría de ganas por ir a cazar y averiguar cual era su animal favorito luego de que Bella le contara nuestras preferencias, incluso tenia ropa preparada para la ocasión.

-Bella has algo- se quejo como niña berrinchuda, Bella tan solo rodo los ojos y se acerco a mi sentándose a mi lado, frente al piano.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto suavemente, no le podía contar que estaba planeando nuestra boda, se espantaría, así que decidí contestarle con otra verdad.

-Escribo una nueva nana para ti- dije sonriendo de lado tal como le gustaba.

-Por eso te amo-respondió dándome un suave beso.

-¡Oh por Dios!- nos separamos con el chillido de Alice- ¡Están juntos y no me lo contaron!

Ambos suspiramos esta seria una larga discusión, pero ambos contentos que a pesar de todo Alice seguía siendo Alice.


End file.
